The Last NineTailed Fox
by pclark
Summary: Hitaru, Kyuubis' daughter interfered with the fight with the Hokage that sealed him and is thrown into the Inuyasha world. While there she adjusts and falls for Sesshomaru.  Dedicated to Satsuke-rin. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. I do not own Hitaru either, she is the wonderful OC from the brilliant imagination of Satsuke-rin.**

**Authors Note: This is dedicated and will also be co-authored by Satsuke-rin.**

* * *

**Prologue**

"Father please do not do this. Those leaf ninjas will not back down, it is a useless battle." Hitaru told her father Kyuubi.

"Hitaru, when you are older you will understand that I can't let them walk over me. I have to defend my land and the smaller demons on it." Kyuubi said.

"Even if they capture you and bind you inside of one of their own? Like they did Shukaku?" she asked.

"Yes. I will not run but you need to stay away from this. i will need you to take care of what is left of our clan. If I get captured you will be the only nine-tail fox left. You must stay away, no matter what you see." he said.

Hitaru stared at the large orange nine-tailed fox demon that which was her father. She understood why he was doing this, but not why he had to do this by himself.

"You must promise me." he said.

Kyuubi watched as several emotions flooded over the smaller fox face of his daughter. She was still young but she was brave and had a general idea of what she was going to say.

"I can't promise you that. I will never run when someone is in need of help. I can't." she said.

"It is time." Kyuubi said.

Hitaru said nothing as her father headed towards The Village Hidden in the Leaves. She waited several moments before she scampered after him; she didn't want him to be captured and wanted to help anyway that she could.

She could hear battle sound before she was even close to the battle. When she arrived she stayed hidden, her father was fighting and winning as far as she could tell, but to be sure she was staying right there.

The battle seemed to go on for hours even though it had in reality been several minutes. Hitaru began to worry when the Hokage disappeared.

"Where did he go?" she asked herself.

It was several minutes before he reappeared and he had an air of absolute confidence about him. That was a breaking point for her, no human would be that confident going into battle unless he had something that would end it that second. She dashed out into the battle to distract the Hokage from her father.

It was the only thing she could think of and it seemed to work. That was until the Hokage did Shadow Clone Jutsu to make clones of himself to let the original get away. She swatted them a discovered her error and chased after him. Immediately she was surrounded by Leaf Ninja and was being attacked from all angles.

"Father!" she yelled.

Hitaru was very powerful, her power rivaled even her fathers' but in this fight she lacked experience against the ninjas' new demon defense. It overwhelmed her and she couldn't get away.

Kyuubi saw his daughters' distress but couldn't help her, he was fighting with the Hokage and the confidence waffing off of him was irritating him. When Hitaru called for him the Hokage used the distraction to begin the binding process.

Kyuubi felt him self being pulled under someone elses' control but the fact Hitaru needed him gave him the strength to chant a transportation spell and fight the control long enough to get her out of harms' way.

Hitaru felt her body begin to disappear and at the last second before she was gone she looked at her father for the last time as the Hokage bound him. Then she was gone.

The transportation took only seconds and when she opened her eyes she was in an unfamiliar forest. She didn't care though. She was now alone and she didn't want to move, so she laid there and let herself transform back to her humanoid form. She didn't know what to do now, she was lost and nothing smelled familiar. Nothing felt familiar either.

"Isn't the saying stay where you are until someone comes and finds you?" she asked herself.

* * *

**Authors Note: Little cliffy. Reveiws please. Tell us what you think. It will also be awhile before another chapter is up. I have to do some editing and grammar check. Please bare with us. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2 Savior and Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. I do not own Hitaru either, she is the wonderful OC from the brilliant imagination of Satsuke-rin.**

**Authors Note: This is dedicated and will also be co-authored by Satsuke-rin.**

* * *

Hitaru was unsure as to how long she let herself lie upon the ground. Her grief was so heavy that she had completely lost track of time. But that moment seemed to be the best to get up and try to find her way back home.

She wandered around the forest for hours and nothing smelled familiar. She noted that everything seemed newer and fresher, cleaner you could say. Everything was so different but when she felt swells of many youkai youkinos' she knew that she wasn't in her world anymore.

Her world consisted of very few youkai. The ones that were left were being killed off left and right by the ninjas of the hidden villages. The more powerful, the tailed demons such as her father, were being sealed inside of newborns to prevent destruction of their villages.

As far as she knew all of the tailed demons but herself had been captured and sealed. She was the last nine-tailed fox and now the last free tailed demon that existed.

The more she walked the more she realized that she may never find her home again, or ever be able to unseal her father. But she was never one to give up. She was going to find a way to get back to her home and save her father. All she had to do was first figure out where in the world she was and then find someone that was highly skilled in relocation spells.

She didn't know where to start so she headed to a village that she smelled nearby. She hoped that there weren't any ninjas or that they weren't willing to help her because she was a demon. She walked to the village and all the people seemed alright with her presence, so she approached whom seemed to be a village elder.

"Excuse me." she said.

"Yes young lady, how may I help you?" he asked.

"I seem to be lost sir. Could you tell me where I may find someone that could help with a relocation spell?" she asked.

The elderly mans' eyes grew wide and stayed quiet for several minutes before he answered her.

"Young lady, you will need to help of a sorceress or a powerful demon. You will not find anyone such as them here. We are a peaceful village and we plan to stay that way." he said.

"Ok. Do you know of any? It is very imperative that I return home immediately." Hitaru urged.

"I am not sure what that imperative words means but if you wander to the west you may find some demons that will be able to help you. The only question is if they will help you." he said.

"They will. I need their help and I will get it. One way or another." she said.

Hitaru bowed to the man and left, heading towards the west. It wasn't long until she felt several low level demons youkino, they couldn't help her so she didn't bother. When she was about to push forward without a second thought she smelled fear coming from the same direction and realized that the demons were attacking a human.

She shot off into the same direction and came upon the scene. The demons were some snakes and they were attacking a small toad demon who was protecting a human child. That didn't settle with her and she saw red. Hitaru loved children and hoped that one day she would have many.

Without thinking she intervened in the fight. She killed two of the snakes and grabbed the small girl to hide her. The girl was terrified and screamed.

"Master Jaken!"

"Master?" Hitaru thought.

She moved the girl onto some brush. The girl tried to move and go back to the fight but she stopped her.

"Stay here! You will be safe. I will not harm you." she said and returned to the battle.

Hitaru didn't waste any time in decimating the rest of the demons. They attacked a child so they suffered her wrath. she thought that she was through then the little toad opened his mouth. It wasn't to give her any thanks, either."

"Rin you brat come here." he said.

To Hitarus' surprise the child that she hid came.

"Master Jaken, your safe." Rin said.

"No thanks to you." he sneered.

"All the thanks goes to her." Rin said, pointing to Hitaru.

Master Jaken ignored her. Hitaru was becoming very annoyed with the little demon.

"Come along. We have to find..." he said.

"Not yet. We haven't thanked her properly." Rin said.

"Atleast she has manners." Hitaru thought.

Rin came up to her and bowed.

"Many thanks for saving Master Jaken and I, ma'm." she said.

"Your most welcome. Please do not call me ma'm. My name is Hitaru." Hitaru said.

"Who cares who you are." Jaken said, loudly.

Hitaru glared at Jaken. He was making her angry.

"Little demon, you need some manners. This child has more manners than you." she said.

"Matters not what she has. I am superior to some human child." he said.

Now she was angry again. She wasted no time in marching over to Jaken and kicked him, making him squeal as he flew across the forest. Demons like him made her disgusted, thinking they were better than someone because they were demons. To her no-one was better than someone else.

She then turned back to Rin. She was going to continue speaking to her but was cut off by an enraged flare of youkino coming closer to them. She immediately formed a fighting stance in front of Rin and waited for it to show itself. She didn't wait more than a second.

A ball of light came into the small clearing and landing in front of her was an angry, handsome, very powerful demon with a drawn sword.

"What do you want here?" she asked.

"Leave." he ordered.

"Excuse me. Who do think you are ordering me around?" she yelled.

Hitaru was getting very tired very fast of the people here and she was doing her best to keep from exploding and beating them all. The demon in front of her ignored her.

"The demons here so rude." she thought.

"Rin come here." he said.

"Yes my lord." she said, running around Hitaru.

"You know him?" Hitaru asked.

"Yes he is my Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru this is Hitaru. She saved master Jaken and I." she said.

Sesshomaru nodded at Rin.

"Where is Jaken, Rin?" he asked.

"Somewhere over there. He was mean and Hitaru kicked him." she said.

"Hmn." he said.

Then he turned and began to walk away. Rin ran to find Jaken. When she found him she shook him.

"Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru is leaving come on." she said.

Jaken stirred and freaked out.

"Rin you pesky child. You think I don't know this." he yelled.

Hitaru snapped and come over to him and kicked him again.

"Lord Sesshomaru." he squealed.

Sesshomaru watched him sail towards him and hit the ground, he was out cold.

"Come Rin, we're leaving." was all he said.

"Yes my lord. You can come to Hitaru. We can't leave you by yourself, you may get attacked by some bad demons." she said.

"Rin, sweetie. I don't need protection from some demons, I am one." she said.

"You are? Why don't you have any markings like Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Umm maybe it's because we aren't the same kind of demon." she said.

"What kind are you?" she asked.

"I am a nine-tailed fox." Hitaru said.

She snuck a look at Sesshomaru, he had stopped walking and surprise was clear in his eyes.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" she asked herself.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoy ch 1. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Begging of a Child

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha. I do not own Hitaru either, she is the wonderful OC from the brilliant imagination of Satsuke-rin.**

**Authors Note: This is dedicated and will also be co-authored by Satsuke-rin.**

* * *

**Last Time: "Rin, sweetie. I don't need protection from some demons, I am one." she said.**

**"You are? Why don't you have any markings like Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked.**

**"Umm maybe it's because we aren't the same kind of demon." she said.**

**"What kind are you?" she asked.**

**"I am a nine-tailed fox." Hitaru said.**

**She snuck a look at Sesshomaru, he had stopped walking and surprise was clear in his eyes.**

**"Why is he looking at me like that?" she asked herself.**

* * *

**(Sesshomaru POV)**

He could keep the surprise from his face but couldn't keep it from his eyes. He couldn't believe what she had said. The multiple tailed demons were only myth, no-one had ever seen them and the only information about them were in legends.

"She can't be what she says that she is. I will need to keep her close to keep an eye on her." he thought.

"She may come along if you can convince her Rin." he said to his ward.

"I do wish for her to come. I like her." he thought.

**(Normal POV)**

Rin and Hitaru had heard what he had said and now Rin was leading with her to come with them.

"Please, Hitaru-chan, please come with us. I would really miss you if you didn't." she said.

"This child knows how to beg. Makes me wonder what kind of demon he is." Hitaru thought.

"Rin-chan, um, okay. I'll come along. But only until I find what I need." she said.

"Yay! She is coming Lord Sesshomaru." Rin squealed.

The stoic demon said not a word and continued walking away. Rin grabbed her hand and started after him, leaving Jaken behind.

"Soon we will find Ah-Un, he is Lord Sesshomarus' pet. He is very nice and Lord Sesshomaru let me name him. Lord Sesshomaru is very nice but very quiet. I don't understand why people are afraid of him, he isn't scary at all, even when he is mad." Rin rambled.

Hitaru listened to everything that Rin was telling her and only had to interrupt once to threaten Jaken when he had caught up to them. He was so rude to her. Then Rin began asking her questions, which she didn't notice Sesshomaru listening intently.

"Hitaru-chan what are you looking for?" she asked.

"I am looking for a way to get back to my home." she said.

"What happened for you to be away from home?" Rin asked.

Hitaru paused debating whether or not to answer the childs' innocent question.

"Rin-chan you must listen very carefully for my story is long. Can you do that." she asked.

Rin nodded and Hitaru proceeded to tell her everything that had happened to her father and how she had ended up in the forest with nothing familiar.

"Hitaru-chan I am sorry. I lost my family to thieves. I was left alone, too. Then I met Lord Sesshomaru and was killed by wolves. He brought me back to life and lets me stay with him." Rin said.

"He brought you back to life and is still living? How?" Hitaru asked, surprised.

"I'm not sure how. Why would he not still be living?" Rin asked.

"The only way I know of bringing back the dead is with an equal exchange spell. A life for a life if you will." she said.

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't have to use spells. He only has to use Tenseiga and his own power to bring back the dead. He isn't weak like you half-breed." Jaken sneered.

Hitaru had had just about enough of him and after all of those kickings she gave him; he had the nerve to call her a half-breed. Which she wasn't. She did have fox ears on top of her head like many half-breed canines but she wasn't a half blood, both of her parents were nine-tailed fox demons.

"Little youkai do you think just because I have ears on top of my head like many half-breeds that I am one. I am not, both my parents are full bloods and they look like me. Besides I am no where near weak; I could give you a demonstration but I think the forest needs to continue standing. You really don't want to meet Nero." she said.

When Jaken didn't say anything to her she stood and continued walking. Rin was grinning and Jaken was mumbling under his breathe as they followed her.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was internally laughing at the stupidity of his vassel.

"He just doesn't think." he thought as he continued to eavesdrop.

"Hitaru-chan who is Nero?" Rin asked.

"Nero is my inner-self. She is my more heated side." she said.

"Oh. What did you mean about the forest not standing if you did a demonstration?" she asked.

"Rin, I am a rare creature. I may look like a half-blood but I am not. I have a demon form, I can change into a giant fox with nine tails." she said.

"Change like Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked.

"I guess. What does he change into?" Hitaru said.

"Shesshomaru-sama can change into and enormous white dog." she said.

"Hmm, another canine. No wonder she learned to beg so well." she thought.

"Oh. Now back to your question. What I meant was I only have to use a small fraction of my power, a sweep of one of my tails, everyone of these trees would be splinters, all the hills and mountains would be rubble, and all the water would be dried up. As if none of it existed." she said.

"Wow." Rin breathed.

"Wow indeed." Sesshomaru thought.

They hadn't been walking long when Sesshomaru caught a familiar and very annoying scent. It was the scent of his little half-brother, Inuyasha. They were heading in the same direction, but he was about a day ahead and he really did not feel like fighting. He just picked up another ward so he really did not need Inuyashas' rudeness.

Then a small thought struck him. Only knowing Hitaru such a short time and from what he had witnessed, she really hated rudeness and Inuyasha was as rude as you could get. She would squash, he wouldn't have to fight but he would get a really good laugh.

This day was beginning to shape up rather nicely for the demon lord. He couldn't wait to see tomarrow when Hitaru and Inyasha meet.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoy Satsuke-rin!**


	4. Chapter 4 Nero

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Naruto. Nor do I own the Song of Parting. That is an Inuyasha song from Movie 4 Fire on the Mystic Island. I am using the Japanese version.**

* * *

As always Sesshomarus' nose had been as sharp as ever. Inuyasha and his group had surely been a day ahead of them. The only difference was this time Inuyasha and his group came to him. It was early morning when Inuyasha and his friends came upon Sesshomaru and his camp.

Sesshomaru had been sitting under a tree watching over his charges. Well scenting the area for danger. Ah-un was grazing, Jaken was cooking breakfast for Rin and Hitaru, and Rin and Hitaru were currently at a hotspring getting ready for the day when Inuyasha came.

Hitaru and Rin could hear everything that was going on in the camp.

"What are you doing here, you bastard?"

"Inuyasha what I do is none of your business." she heard Sesshomaru say.

"That's right. What my master does is none of your business, half-breed." she heard Jaken say.

"Not again." Rin sighed.

"Who is with Sesshomaru?" Hitaru asked.

"That is Inuyasha. He is Sesshomaru-samas' little brother. Just ignore him." Rin explained.

"Ok. Hmm, Rin would you like to learn a song?" she asked.

"Yes please." Rin said.

"Alright. This was taught to me by my mother. It was taught to her from her best friend, who was only half-demon." Hitaru explained.

"Ok." Rin said.

_"Father once told me_

_the hand of demon will defend_

_Mother once told me _

_The hand of mortal nurtures_

_Put both hands together and open the gate_

_Thou shalt go back into the crimson flames_

_Become the light and protect the children_

_protect the children" Hitaru finished._

"That was pretty Hitaru-chan. What is it called?" Rin asked.

"It is called the Song of Parting. There is also a longer version." Hitaru said.

"Oh. Will you sing it tonight?" Rin asked.

"Yes I will." Hitaru said.

"Oy Sesshomaru who do you have with you? It sounded like a woman." she heard Inuyasha say.

"That is my own business." Sesshomaru said.

"Come Hitaru-chan. It sounds like Inuyasha is curious about you. If he doesn't get the information he seeks he will attack Sesshomaru-sama." Rin said.

"Alright, I'm coming." she said.

Seconds later Rin and Hitaru strolled back into their camp. Hitaru immediately sized Inuyasha up. She quickly noted that he was indeed Sesshomarus' brother, she could see the resemblance. She also noted he was powerful, even for a half-demon. What she gathered from his mouth he was very rude.

Inuyasha also sized her up. He looked her over took in her all of her features. Her height, her long red hair that reached her calves, he noted that it was tinged black at the ends. He continued to roam his eyes over her, then he saw her black tipped, red, fox ears. The first thought that entered his head was that she was hanyou.

"So Sesshomaru why do you have a hanyou with you? What do you do torture her like you do me? Keeping her prisoner so you can have your daily dose of torture? Stupid human hating, hanyou hating bastard." he said.

Then he turned to Hitaru. She couldn't believe he was talking that way to Sesshomaru. Sure she had only known him for such a short while but he had been good to her. What did he mean that he hated humans? It was quite obvious that he didn't otherwise Rin wouldn't be here.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Hitaru. What do you mean about him hating humans?" she asked.

"He hates humans and hanyous. I'm not sure why but he has always treated them like dirt." he said.

"Well your wrong. Rin is human so he doesn't hate humans." she said.

"So I guess since you are here he doesn't hate hanyous." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"I am **NOT** a half-blood. I am a full demon fox." she said.

"Why are you deluding yourself? You are as much a hanyou as I am." he said.

"No I'm not. Both my parents are nine-tailed fox demons." she said.

"What? There is no such thing." Inuyasha argued.

"You know what, I can see why he dislikes hanyous. If they're all like you so very dense, I believe it." she said.

"What? Atleast I am not so stupid to believe I am something I'm not." he said.

"Leave her alone Inuyasha." Sesshomaru interjected.

"Why are you protecting her? You always treated me like trash and I am your brother." Inuyasha said.

"I can see why. You are rude, not very bright, and well over all annoying. I don't like you." she said.

"I didn't ask to be liked by you or any other dumbass half fox." he said.

"What did you just say? I have a great tolerance for many people but you are rubbing on my last nerve. Did you get that stupidity from your father or your mother? Since I am guessing, it is your mother you recieved it from." she said.

He was really annoying her and she wanted to press his buttons. He made her mad and now she wanted to vent. Sesshomaru was secretly enjoying the confrontation between his brother and Hitaru and really wanted to see how far it would go.

"No-one ever speaks that way about my mother." Inuyasha yelled, pulling Tetsusaiga.

"Why? You talk about everyone else with no regard for their feelings. Why should I have any regard for yours?" she yelled.

"Bitch." he said, slashing at her.

"I am no bitch. I am a vixen." she said.

Hitaru was taunting him now. She could see that her words registered on him but he was one of those people that didn't want to admit that they are wrong. He decided to be angry and fight instead. Inuyasha came after her again and again, missing.

"You're very poor swordsman. Makes me wonder how poor your performance in bed is. You probably can't use that _**"sword"**_ properly either." she taunted.

Now he was really angry. Here she was insulting his manhood.

"Windscar." he yelled.

He missed Hitaru completely but it sped towards Rin and Jaken. They didn't have enough time to get away and Sesshomaru wouldn't be quick enough to get them out of harms' way. Hitaru threw herself in between them, she knew she would be fine.

"Hitaru-chan!" Rin screamed.

When the wind receded Hitaru was there and she was fine. She had a few minor abrasions and was absolutely livid. He had no business weilding a weapon if he wasn't going to watch where he aimed it. He almost killed Rin. Nero decided to make an appearance to teach him a lesson.

"You want to play rough, I hope this is rough enough for you." she said.

Her voice had taken on the sound of two and they felt her youkino flare to devestating poportions on a hanyous' standards. They could see her youkai flow out and around her, creating a cloak that resembled a fox. Only this fox had multiple tails, three tails and looked to be forming another one.

"Hang on to something." she said.

At her words Sesshomaru grabbed his group and took to the skies, Ah-Un was right behind him. Her fourth tail formed and there was a blast of power that even he couldn't believe the force that it held. When the smoke cleared there was a crater the size of Inuyashas' village and his forest combined.

As for Inuyasha and his group; they were currently wounded and unconcious but Inuyasha. He was wounded but not really bad.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Nero. I am the beast inside of Hitaru. When you decided to be a fuck-head and not pay attention to where you point your sword I came out. I also reccomend for you, not to try and fight me again. That was only a small portion of my power, very small. I wasn't even in my demon form. If I was everything as far as the eye can see would be gone." she said.

Inuyasha had no idea what he had gotten himself into and he didn't want to find out. He was more concerned with his friends and saw they were all wounded.

"They'll live. Pity though, they have to put up with you." she said.

Hitaru pulled all of her power back inside and waved her arms. Ah-Un flew down and she hopped on, not even looking back. Sesshomaru saw the damage she had caused and decided to take her to his castle. He needed to find a way to get her home and the only place with enough knowledge on spells was his library. It would take weeks for him to study and possibly find the correct one to help her.


	5. Chapter 5 Nero & Inner Sesse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. Neither do I own Hitaru, she belongs to Satsukerin.**

**

* * *

****Last Time: Inuyasha had no idea what he had gotten himself into and he didn't want to find out. He was more concerned with his friends and saw they were all wounded.**

**"They'll live. Pity though, they have to put up with you." she said.**

**Hitaru pulled all of her power back inside and waved her arms. Ah-Un flew down and she hopped on, not even looking back. Sesshomaru saw the damage she had caused and decided to take her to his castle. He needed to find a way to get her home and the only place with enough knowledge on spells was his library. It would take weeks for him to study and possibly find the correct one to help her.**

**

* * *

****(Sesshomaru POV)**

He still couldn't believe that she held so much power. Also that what she had shown was just a fraction of her full power, unbelievable. Yet he could not smell any lie coming from her. Did she really hold that much power? After what was shown he concluded that she did.

What amazed him was that it was only a fraction. He had read that the tailed demons held great power, devastating porportions. The more tails the more power they held. Since she was the nine-tailed he had to find a way to help her back to her world. If she stayed in his and she went into heat he would have to fight himself and every demon within a hundred mile radius.

Now that he was taking her to his castle there wasn't a doubt in his mind that the other major and minor lords will find out about her. When they do, they will all come running to see if the rumors of the Nine-Tail Legend was true and to more than likely force marriage upon her. He thanked the Kami that there was only one other Lord that wasn't mated besides himself.

He wasn't interested in settling down as of yet and now that he was her gaurdian he could decide who she mated if he couldn't find a way for her to return.

"How is he your brother?" Hitaru asked him.

"I sometimes ask myself that question but unfortunately he is." he said.

"But really how? I was only guessing earlier. Is it your mother or father that is the same?" she asked.

"My father is also his." he said.

"Oh. So his mother was the human. Huh, I was right. It wasn't really that hard to guess." she said.

"What do you mean by that?'' he asked calmly.

"Well you resemble each other. Even though I come from another world most demonesses never go for human men. They have to be something extraodinary for them to catch their eye. But many of the males go for anything with a pretty face, a pair of legs, and a slit. I not sure but I think that may be how demons are here and if so comes my conclusion that it was your father." she stated.

"She is really perceptive." he thought.

"What about our resemblance?" he asked.

"Even if my earlier statement wasn't all correct I still would have thought that it was your father. That reason being because you are absolutely gorgeous." she said, then blushed realizing what she had said.

"I mean, where I come from the males take on the traits of their father and the females take on the traits of the mother." she said suddenly still lightly blushing.

"I see." he said smirking.

They continued their flight to his palace in silence. No-one spoke a word not even Jaken or Rin. Jaken was surprised that Hitaru had said that to Sesshomaru and that he hadn't spurned her. Rin was thinking about that she may get Hitaru as a mother. Ah-Un just rolled his eyes, the two headed dragon could see that attraction between the two and he knew Sesshomaru would realize it sooner or later and wouldn't let her get away.

**(Hitaru POV)**

"I can't believe I just said that." she thought.

_"I can. He is so cute." Nero said._

"Why are you here?" she asked.

_"I am here because I want to be." Nero said._

"No you have to have a reason. You always do." said Hitaru.

_"Fine I do. It is for me to know and for you to find out." she said slyly._

"Ok, but you better not be up to something funny." she said.

_"I'm not." Nero said coyly._

Hitaru didn't believe her, not one bit. When Nero was up to something it meant trouble for her. What was she up to and what would be the result when she got what she wanted.

**(Nero & Inner Sesshomaru)**

Their humanoid selves relaxed enough that they could disappear into the subconciousness of the mind and meet each other there.

_**"What is it that you needed to speak with me about, my vixen?" inner Sesshomaru asked.**_

_"Now, now, don't we get to the point." she teased._

_**"Yes I need to. Sesshomaru will wonder why I am not bothering him." he said.**_

_"I see. So little time to spend together my love." she said._

**_"It will be even smaller if he finds the way to return Hitaru to your world." he said._**

_"Yes, they never listen to their inner self. We need to get them to listen and open their feelings." she said._

**_"That is easier said than done." he said._**

_"I know but we have to and soon. I won't be parted from you after finding you." Nero said, sadly._

Inner Sesshomaru put his arms around Nero and held her close with his head on top of hers. He ran his hand down her back to soothe her. He didn't want to lose her either. They had only just met last night when their humanoid forms fell asleep but the demon knows who the mate is. She was his mate and he wouldn't have any other.

**_"Don't worry love. We will find a way to get them to see they are made for each other." he said reassuringly._**

_"Please be right. I won't be able to live without you." she said._

**_"I know. I will make Sesshomaru see. When I do I hope you will have Hitaru prepared." he said._**

_"Why?" she asked._

**_"Believe it or not he is a very passionate creature. Under all that ice is a very warm and loving male. When I get him loose Hitaru needs to be prepared for a long night. She will also have to understand she will be the only one to see him like that." he said._**

_"Oh alright, I will do my best." she said._

**_"I am sorry my love I am going to have to leave you for now. We are fixing to land and he will be asking where I have been and what I am up to." he said._**

_"I understand Hitaru is already suspicious of what I am doing. Farewell my Sesse." she said._

Before they parted back to the conciousness Sesse kissed her, it was soft and longing. Not very long at all but it held promise of their next meeting.

* * *

**Authors Note: Here it is ch 4, yay!**


	6. Chapter 6 Inner Conflict

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. Neither do I own Hitaru, she belongs to Satsukerin.**

**Authors Note: Apologies are in order. I have been sick for awhile and that is why this chapter is so late. Sorry. Also this is the English version of the Inuyasha Song of Parting.**

**

* * *

****Last Time: "I am sorry my love I am going to have to leave you for now. We are fixing to land and he will be asking where I have been and what I am up to." he said.**

**"I understand Hitaru is already suspicious of what I am doing. Farewell my Sesse." she said.**

**Before they parted back to the conciousness Sesse kissed her, it was soft and longing. Not very long at all but it held promise of their next meeting.**

**

* * *

**

"We are here Hitaru-chan." Rin said to her.

Hitaru looked around and saw a huge palace. It was beautiful. She could see the gardens, the dojos, the stables, and even what looked like a private, outside, onsen.

"This is your home?" she asked.

"Yes Hitaru-chan. This is Lord Sesshomarus' home." Rin said happily.

"Wow." she whispered.

_"You can say that again." Nero said to her_.

Seconds later they were landing in front of the gates. Soldiers quickly opened them and servants quickly came forward to serve their Lord and young mistress.

"Welcome home my Lord. Welcome home Lady Rin." several servants said.

"Hitaru is a guest. I am watching over her for awhile and I expect her to be treated as if she were I or Rin. Is that understood?" he said.

"Yes my Lord." they said.

A young rabbit demoness stepped towards Hitaru and bowed.

"Come with me Lady Hitaru. I will show you to your room." she said.

"Thank You." Hitaru said.

"Come along Lady Rin. The evening meal will be ready soon and we need to get you washed up." she said.

"Coming." Rin said.

Rin grabbed Hitarus' hand and led her to the castle after the demoness. They stopped at Rins' room first and then continued on to another room for Hitaru.

When they arrived to the room, Hitaru had been expecting just a small room with a simple bed and a couple peices of simple furniture. But instead she was led to a room that was beautifully decorated. It had a beautiful color scheme of blue, silver, and white.

The futon and curtains matched too. There was a large armoir, a marble fireplace, several comfy pillows to sit on, a desk, and a small bookshelf. There was also a door that led to a wonderful onsen.

Hitaru had never seen a room quite like it. It was very stunning in her opinion especially when she saw the veiw from the balcony that she discovered.

_"Gorgeous, isn't it?" Nero asked her._

"The veiw of the gardens is spectacular." she answered.

_"Yeah they're great. But I wasn't talking about the gardens." Nero said._

Hitaru looked around to see what else could have caught Neros' eye. There was the gardens, the soldiers (maybe), Jaken (definately not), and Sesshomaru (yes, maybe).

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

_"You already know." Nero said_.

"No I don't." she said.

_"Yes you do. **"It"** happens to be silver haired, golden eyed, a gorgeous dog." Nero hinted._

"Shut up. Stop acting like he is a peice of meat." Hitaru scolded.

_"He is! He is a peice of perfect man meat. One I really want to sink my fangs into." Nero said._

"**NO!** There will be no fang sinking in anyone. Forget it!" Hitaru yelled at her.

_"You are such a downer." Nero pouted._

"And you are a sex crazed vixen." Hitaru growled.

_"True. Oh so very true." Nero purred._

Hitaru groaned and laid her head on the balcony ledge. Nero wanted Sesshomaru as more than a friend. She wanted him in her bed and they only just met. How was she going to be able to look at him again without blushing. What was she going to do?

_"Nothing. You want him too. Don't deny it. I know your deepest desires and he ignited a fire in you that you haven't felt yet but I have." Nero said._

"Go away!" Hitaru said, blushing.

Nero then laughed lightly and retreated to the recesses of Hitarus' mind after setting her plan into action. She couldn't wait for Hitaru to go to sleep. She was going to have so much fun but first she needed to talk to Sesse.

_"I wonder how Sesse is doing with Sesshomaru?" Nero thought to herself._

**(Sesse/Sesshomaru- outside)**

"Jaken see to it that everything in my study is in order." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes My Lord." Jaken said, bowing.

Sesshomaru nodded at the imp and proceeded to move to his castle and stopped abruptly when he heard an annoyed growl. He looked up to see Hitaru and she had a delicate blush staining her cheeks. He could see by the look in her eyes that she was having an internal debate with her beast.

_"What is she thinking about?" he asked himself._

**_"You." Sesse said, unwelcomed._**

_"Go away." Sesshomaru said bluntly._

**_"You are no fun. She is thinking about you." Sesse said._**

_"How would you know this?" he asked._

_**"I talk to Nero. I happen to ... like Hitaru and Nero happens to ... like you." Sesse said, smiling.**_

_"Really?" Sesshomaru said skeptically, not missing that his beast had looked around for a better word._

_**"Yes really. You like her too. Don't deny it, I know." Sesse said.**_

_"Go away." Sesshomaru growled._

**_"See you do like her." Sesse teased._**

_"Go away." Sesshomaru repeated._

**_"Hmm, you don't like her. You are fall..." Sesse started._**

_"What will it take to get you to leave?" Sesshomaru asked._

**_"Admit that you like Hitaru." Sesse said._**

_"Yes." Sesshomaru said._

**_"More than a mutual acquaintance?'' Sesse said._**

_"Yes." Sesshomaru growled._

**_"Why was that so hard to admit?" Sesse asked, even though he already knew the answer._**

_"Because I have to send her back. Why get attached when she has to leave and I will never see her again." Sesshomaru said, telling a truth he would never say aloud._

Sesse retreated to the recesses of his mind at his words. He was going to have to speak to Nero when their counterparts fell asleep. They were going to have to speed up the process of bringing them together. Besides Hitaru and Nero couldn't leave if they were mated.

Oh yeah he had a lot of schemeing to do.

**(Several Hours Later)**

"Hitaru-chan will you finish the song that you said you will sing for me?" Rin asked as they were bathing.

"Yes, Rin-chan. I promised." Hitaru said, grabbing a towel to dry off.

Hitaru dried off and helped Rin to dry off and then they proceeded to dress for sleep. Hitaru helped Rin brush her hair and tucked her in bed. When the little girl settled down Hitaru fulfilled her promise.

_"Father once said to me _

_Many moons ago _

_A demon hand will defend_

_Mother said one day _

_There is more that you must know _

_A mortal hand will sustain_

_Two hands together _

_Incomplete all alone_

_Balance and union _

_And the gate will open_

_Go my children go _

_Go to crimson flames_

_To save our children _

_The lights of memory remain _

_To save our children" Hitaru sang._

"That is beautiful Hitaru-chan." Rin said sleepily.

"Thank you Rin-chan. Go to sleep now." Hitaru told her.

"Yes Hitaru-chan." Rin said and rolled onto her side to look out the window.

Hitaru smiled down at her and blew out the candle on the bedside table and left the young girls' room to head to her own for some sleep.

She climbed into her bed and fell asleep the instant her head touched the pillow. Leaving herself open for Nero to creep out undetected from her concious and wait for Sesse. Which it didn't take long for him to show.

**_"Hello my love." he said wrapping his arms around her from behind._**

_"Hello. Did you make any progress with Sesshomaru?" Nero asked._

Sesse let out a small sad sigh and she noticed it immediately. It was either he didn't or he did and Sesshomaru was being stubborn.

_"What happened?" she asked._

**_"He told me he likes Hitaru as more than a friend but because he has to send her back; he doesn't understand why even get attached when she has to leave and he will never see her again." Sesse told her._**

_"Oh. We have to work fast. They are both so stubborn." Nero said._

**_"I take it you got no where with Hitaru?" he asked._**

_"Well I..., no not really. We were argueing and I told her that she wanted him too. And for her to not deny it. That I know her deepest desires and that he ignited a fire in her that she hasn't felt yet but I have." Nero explained._

**_"What did she say?" he asked amused._**

_"She told me to go away and she was blushing quite profusely." Hitaru said._

**_"Ahh she is attracted to us. This could work perfectly for what I have in mind. Use their attraction for the other as the foundation." he said._**

_"Oh and what do you have in mind?" Nero asked._

A devious smirk twisted upon his lips. She wanted to know but from the smirk set upon his lips she knew he wasn't telling her a thing. Atleast not yet. He was going to put it in action on Sesshomaru first.


	7. Chapter 7 Can't and Won't

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. Neither do I own Hitaru, she belongs to Satsukerin.**

**Last Time: "Oh and what do you have in mind?" Nero asked.**

**A devious smirk twisted upon his lips. She wanted to know but from the smirk set upon his lips she knew he wasn't telling her a thing. Atleast not yet. He was going to put it in action on Sesshomaru first.**

**

* * *

**

After their little meeting Nero and Sesse retreated back to the respectable minds of their other halves. Nero curled up and went to sleep with dreams of Sesse. While Sesse went to haunt Sesshomaru.

He entered his head and pursuaded his outer half to sleep. When he did he waited until he had been asleep long enough to not be startled awake immediately.

Sesse began weaving erotic images of Sesshomaru and Hitaru making sweet love. Of him kissing her lips, to loving every inch of her. Feeling every soft curve, hearing her voice moan his name, how she would writhe beneath him as he conquered her body.

He was going to make Sesshomaru want Hitaru and make him do anything to keep her with him, always. He was going to continue his splendid torture but that was enough for one night and also Sesshomaru was waking up. He quickly went to sleep and Sesshomaru woke.

He woke quickly from a dream. A dream of a certain fiery nine-tailed vixen. He had a pretty good feeling as to where the dream had come from but he was not unhappy about it. He actually was pleased that his beast had chosen someone, even if they couldn't have her.

Sesshomaru was definately attracted to the vixen and he felt drawn to her, lured in to her. But he couldn't. Not that he didn't want to or want to make her his; she had business she had to take care of in a world that was not a part of his. He may considered a cruel demon but he wasn't and he wasn't going to make her stay with him, even though he in truth wanted her to stay.

_"I know what you are doing." he growled at his beast._

**"What are you talking about?" Sesse said yawning.**

_"You know very well of what I speak." he said._

**"Do you mean those wonderful longings of Hitaru and Nero?" Sesse asked.**

_"Yes." he said._

**"Well what am I doing?" Sesse asked.**

_"We can't." he said._

**"Why not? We want them, they want us. I have chosen her, Nero has chosen you. Why fight it? Why keep away from one another?" Sesse said, scowling.**

_"She has a mission she desires to fulfill." he said._

**"I know. We can help her." Sesse whined.**

_"No we can't. We have to send her back to her world, that is a place we can not go." he said._

**"Why not?" Sesse asked.**

_"Our responsibilities here. Rin." he said._

**"She needs a mother. We need a Lady. Part of our responsibilities will involve us getting a Lady. I refuse to have any other than her. I will kill any other." Sesse hissed.**

_"I know. I do not want any other." he said._

**"Maybe we can get her to come back after she has completed her mission?" Sesse said.**

_"Hmn. Ask her to leave her family." he said._

**"We need her, I need her, you need her, Rin needs her. Besides she is great at silencing Jaken and beating the hell out of Inuyasha. Please. There must be a way." Sesse said.**

_"We will have to look. There are no garuntees that we will be able to send her and if we can we have no way of knowing if she can come back." he said._

**"We can only hope." Sesse said.**

_"That is all." Sesshomaru said._

Sesse kept silent after that. He could tell that Sesshomaru desired to not speak any more on the subject as of then and he was going to respect that decision. It didn't mean he had to like it, though. Completely ignoring Sesshomaru, Sesse curled back up to go to sleep, leaving his other half to ponder.

Sesshomaru lay there in his bed for hours thinking of all the possibilities for he and Hitaru. His beast was right, he wanted her, he needed, they both needed her, Rin needed her, the Western Lands needed her. He couldn't let her go. He would go insane if he did.

What was he going to do? How was he going to help her succeed in her mission? How could he watch her leave if he found a way for her to return and know that she wouldn't be able to return. Could he? No. He couldn't and he wouldn't.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yeah I know been awhile and I know it is a really short chapter but it is necessary**.


	8. Chapter 8 What to do?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. Neither do I own Hitaru, she belongs to Satsukerin.**

**

* * *

****Last Time: Sesshomaru lay there in his bed for hours thinking of all the possibilities for he and Hitaru. His beast was right, he wanted her, he needed, they both needed her, Rin needed her, the Western Lands needed her. He couldn't let her go. He would go insane if he did.**

**What was he going to do? How was he going to help her succeed in her mission? How could he watch her leave if he found a way for her to return and know that she wouldn't be able to return. Could he? No. He couldn't and he wouldn't.**

* * *

**(Two weeks Later)**

Hitaru sat quietly, reading in Sesshomarus' study. She wasn't reading as much as she was letting on; she was watching Sesshomaru through her periphial vision. Ever since the day after their arrival to his castle they had been spending so much time together.

She wasn't sure why he wanted her around but he did. She didn't mind in the slightest, she was becoming rather attatched to the Western Lord. Attatched wasn't the right word, attracted was more like it. She was very attracted to him and she could see it in his eyes that he was attracted to her. She just didn't know how attracted he was to her and vice versa.

A soft sigh broke her from her musings and she looked over at Sesshomaru, who had been pouring over scrolls to find a way for her to return to her world.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Another dead end." he said.

"Oh. That is ok." she said as he removed the scrolls and went back to his library.

_"Yes it is. Very ok." Nero purred in her mind._

**_"Do you need something?" she asked._**

_"Yes. I need one order of pure bred dog and a side order of extreme sexiness with a sprinkle of stoicness." Nero teased but was very serious all at once._

**_"I know. I want it too. But we have to save our father." she said._**

_"Hitaru, girl, if we have to go back I want us to have atleast one night with him." Nero said, her voice pleading._

**_"I... I.. maybe." Hitaru said._**

_"Do you wanna be a virgin forever? I don't." Nero asked._

**_"No I don't but does he love me?" she said._**

_"Hitaru. His beast loves us. I love him." Nero said._

**_"I know you love him. I still can't look at him without recieving flashes of those images you put in my head. That was a week ago." she snapped playfully._**

_"Hehe, they were pretty good weren't they?" Nero teased._

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Nero waited patiently for her outer self to fall into a deep sleep. When she finally had, she began her assualt. Her assualt was in her mind. She refused to leave her Sesse to never see him again and if she must she just wanted atleast one night with him._

_Nero smirked wildly as she began to weave her images of Sesshomaru. Of him claiming her mouth, telling her he loved her. Trailing his tongue down her body to untouched places, craving to be claimed by him. His mouth doing all kinds of wicked things to her body. Images of herself doing things she would never thought to ever do to his body._

_Nero laughed lightly as she felt her out self twitch and groan. She seemed to be getting through to her outer self as well as waking her up._

_She became very quiet in Hitarus' mind as she jumped awake. She could feel that Hitaru was a little confused but then she felt her figure it out._

**_"Stop playing with my emotions." she yelled._**

_"I don't think so. Atleast not until you admit that you want him." Nero yelled back._

**_"Fine! I want him. I want to stay with him and love him. Satisfied?" she yelled._**

_"Yes! Yes! Yes! I love him and now you can begin to fall for him." she said in a happy voice._

**_"Fine, whatever. Go to sleep and never do that again!" she said._**

_"Yes ma'm." Nero said doing a mock salute._

_Hitaru never said anything to her again that night and she went to sleep smiling like a chesire cat._

**(FLASHBACK OVER)**

_**"Yeah they were pretty good." Hitaru agreed.**_

Nero smiled at her and she smiled back. But their happiness on the subject was interrupted by an annoyed Sesshomaru returning to the study with a very unhappy Jaken behind him.

_"What has him upset?" Nero asked her._

**_"I don't know." she said._**

_"Well ask." Nero urged._

**_"It isn't our business." she countered._**

_"What if it is about us?" she asked._

**_"Good point." she told Nero._**

"Sesshomaru is there anything wrong?" she asked quietly.

His eyes snapped to hers and his demeanor seemed to calm instantly. That was a good sign that he wasn't annoyed with her.

"Sesshomaru." she said tentatively.

"It seems that the other Lords have heard about you and they demand to meet you." he said.

"Well I don't want to meet them." she said.

"They aren't leaving either of us a choice." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"They are already on their way. But that isn't the least of our worries." he said.

"Then what is?" she asked.

"Two of us Lords are unmated and if we cannot find a way to return you before they arrived they will not give you any choice but to mate with one of them." he said.

"Say what? Are you telling me that those jerks are going to force me to mate someone I don't know for power?" she asked angrily.

"Yes." he said.

"Well that sucks. No I won't, not on their lives. They can't make me mate someone I don't know, or love." she said.

"If you don't they may lay seige to my lands until I either hand you over or mate you myself." he said trailing off quietly at the end.

_"Oh, really?" Nero purred catching the end of his sentence._

**_"Shut up." she yelled at her inner self._**

"I can't do that. I won't! I can hold my own. But why would they do this? Was it done to them?" she asked.

"Yes. It has been done for centuries." he said.

"Stupid idiots. Think they can shove their hurt onto me. I'll show them why you don't mess with someone with more power." she ranted.

_"She's cute when she does that." Sesse said to him._

**_"She is." he said._**

_"Mention it to her again." Sesse said._

**_"What?" he asked._**

_"Mention the part about mating her yourself." Sesse said._

**_"Go away." he snapped._**

_"Hmph." Sesse said smiling._

"Sesshomaru, who are the unmated lords and what are they?" she asked.

"Lord Hiroki of the South, he is kitsune. Then there is me, and you know what I am." he said.

"You? Well that settles everything." she said.

_"It does?" Nero asked._

**_"Yes it does." she said._**

_"How?" Nero asked._

**_"If I am given a choice between Sesshomaru or Hiroki or fighting to live, I will simply pick Sesshomaru." she said._**

_"Yay! I love you!" Nero cheered._

"What does it settle?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What I will do." she said sadly.

"That is?" he asked.

"If I am given the choice. I know what it is I will pick." she said.

He nodded at her and she rose to leave the room. When she reached the door she turned back to him and smiled lightly.

"I will see you at the evening meal." she said and left the room.

Sesshomaru stared a few minutes at the door and wondered what her choice will be. Him, Hiroki, or would she fight tooth and nail to get her way. The last one seemed more like her but he didn't know what she was thinking and couldn't make a precise judgment. But he knew he would rather have her fight than mate someone like Hiroki.

"Jaken." he said.

"Yes my Lord." Jaken said.

"Prepare rooms for our upcoming guests." he said.

"Yes my Lord." he said and bowed. turning to leave.

"And Jaken..." he said.

"Yes?" he said.

"Find out how they became aware of Hitaru and don't leave out a single detail." he said.

"Yes my Lord." Jaken said and left.

He let out an annoyed huff and set about finding the spell to help Hitaru return to her home. If she was at home then she wouldn't have to fight or possibly mate someone who would only hurt her.

* * *

**Authors Note: Ta-Dah! A new chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9  Keep Your Enemies Closer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. Neither do I own Hitaru, she belongs to Satsukerin.**

**

* * *

****Last Time: "Find out how they became aware of Hitaru and don't leave out a single detail." he said.**

**"Yes my Lord." Jaken said and left.**

**He let out an annoyed huff and set about finding the spell to help Hitaru return to her home. If she was at home then she wouldn't have to fight or possibly mate someone who would only hurt her.**

**

* * *

**

**(Three Days Later- Hitaru/Nero)**

Hitaru glared down at the arriving nobility from her balcony, oooh she was angry. Inside Nero was snarling and throwing the biggest fit Hitaru had ever seen her throw in her whole life.

**_"I want to gut them!" Nero screamed and Hitaru winced._**

_"Please don't shout! I am right here. Geez!" Hitaru said._

**_"Sorry. They have made me so angry with all their meddling. I want to save our father, mate Sesshomaru, and live happily ever after with many kits or pups or whatever they will be. But they want to mess with that fantasy of mine. They will pay!" she snarled out for blood._**

_"I have an idea." Hitaru said, smirking._

**_"Hmmm, tell me. I know that devious look." Nero said, smiling wickedly._**

_"I will pretend to go along with their plan and make nice with this Hiroki. Then when the time comes and they say we are to be mated, I will nod and wait til nightfall and slink myself down to Sesshomarus' room." she said._

**_"Oh I taught you so very well. May I hazard a guess as to what we will be doing in his room?" Nero asked._**

_"Certainly." she said._

**_"Are we prehaps going to partake in the order I placed?" Nero asked._**

_"What order?" she asked._

**_"The order I gave you three days ago in his study." Nero sighed._**

**(FLASHBACK- Quick)**

_A soft sigh broke her from her musings and she looked over at Sesshomaru, who had been pouring over scrolls to find a way for her to return to her world._

_"Something wrong?" she asked._

_"Another dead end." he said._

_"Oh. That is ok." she said as he removed the scrolls and went back to his library._

**_"Yes it is. Very ok." Nero purred in her mind._**

_"Do you need something?" she asked._

**_"Yes. I need one order of pure bred dog and a side order of extreme sexiness with a sprinkle of stoicness." Nero teased but was very serious all at once._**

_"I know. I want it too. But we have to save our father." she said._

_**"Hitaru, girl, if we have to go back I want us to have atleast one night with him." Nero said, her voice pleading.**_

_"I... I.. maybe." Hitaru said._

**_"Do you wanna be a virgin forever? I don't." Nero asked._**

**(FLASHBACK OVER)**

_"Oh, that order. Yes we will. I will seduce that dog, but I will need your help." she said._

**_"Wonderful! What am I to do?" Nero asked._**

_"You are to see Sesse tonight. You are to help him weave some persuasive images for him. Let him know something, I will come to him." she said, dead serious._

**_"Yes ma'm. May I ask what was it that you cut me off suddenly for yesterday?" Nero asked._**

_Hitaru growled loudly and angrily. Nero had never heard that kind of growl come from her outter side._

_"I will not be a puppet. The other lords seem to think that the West has become to powerful with Sesshomaru as the lord." she said._

**_"Ok I heard that coming from the messengers when they were dismissed from their audience with Sesshomaru. What did they say after that? You wouldn't have cut me off unless I would explode from what they said." Nero explained._**

_"I know." she said and began to explain._

**(FLASHBACK)**

_Hitaru watched the emissaries from the other lords depart from Sesshomarus' study and go down the hall. She followed them, masking her aura and scent to keep from being discovered. They walked down the hall and then went into a room and closed the door._

_She crept close to the door and listened. They were quiet for a couple of minutes and then they began to speak._

_"So your lords have sent you here as well." one said._

_"Yes, they have. More than likely for the same reason." number two said._

_"Get a glimpse if we could of the Nine-tail?" one asked._

_"Yes." two and three answered._

_"Our lords seem to think that the West is strong enough with Sesshomaru as the lord. The West is the strongest of all the lands and they want the Nine-tail as part of the South." one said._

_"Yes. That is true." three said._

**_"Those bastards! Who do they think they are?" Nero growled._**

_"Shh! I'm trying to listen." she said and listened._

_"Lord Hiroki wants her as his. He has no mate and sees this as a golden opportunity. They have decided that she is to be his mate and give Sesshomaru no choice but to hand her over. He gets a mate and she has the power to help him destroy the West." one said._

_When the "W" of West began Hitaru cut Nero off. If she had heard it she would have exploded out of her and the emissaries would have been dead. She couldn't let that happen for it would cause trouble for Sesshomaru, the saying was after all..._

_"Don't shoot the messenger."_

_"Yes, my lord believes the same. Sesshomaru has enough power and it is time he was over thrown and someone put in his place that has equal power to the other lords." two said._

_"As does my lord. He believes that Lord Hiroki will be able to get the vixen in his bed with little effort and have her with kits before the end of the week. Without her being the wiser use her power to destroy Sesshomaru." three said._

_Hitaru was so angry. Her eyes closed so tight in her anger and her fist was clenched so tight that her claws peirced her skin. She did not bleed but it was close. She turned on her heel and marched to her room and began to plot._

**(FLASHBACK OVER)**

When she had finished with what she had to say, Hitaru was a little afraid for Nero was terrifyingly silent. The longer the silence dragged on the more afraid she became.

_"Nero? Nero, you are too quiet, say something." she said quietly._

Nero said something alright, a very loud something. She didn't exactly speak it was well a scream that had Hitaru on her knees clutching her head, then she spoke.

_**"Those bastards! They think they can control me, mess with my emotions, well I will show them. Oh I will, they will regret messing with me or even trying something on my Sesshomaru. They will... Hitaru why are you on the floor?" Nero said, loudly.**_

_"Because you haven't stopped yelling. You are in my head, remember." Hitaru snapped._

**_"Ooops. Sorry about that. Go lie down." she ordered._**

_"Fine, don't do it again." Hitaru said._

**_"I won't. We will have to plan all of this out very carefully, down to every factor." Nero said._**

_"I know and I am working on it." she said throwing herself on her bed._

**_"I will help. Remember keep your friends close but your enemies closer." Nero said._**

_"Yes, yes you will. Now you can help me induce sleep to get rid of this migraine you gave me." Hitaru said._

_**"Yeah, yeah." she said and began to help her fall to sleep.**_

**(Sesshomaru/Sesse)**

A light snarl graced the features of the Ice Lord. He watched as the fools that called themselves Lords came through his gate. How he wanted to slaughter them all. He knew they thought him to powerful and sought to overthrow him from his rightful title. They thought him clueless as to their plans for Hitaru and her power. They thought him utterly in the dark to their plans.

Well he had spies everywhere in their lands and to him they were not the wiser. For he had taken their own spies, brought them into his service, and used them to be his eyes and ears in the other lands. It paid off to be the Ice Lord in his eyes.

He watched the procession with barely restrained anger and a very angry inu was growling in his head.

_"Stop growling, I know." he said._

**_"I will not. Those fools think they will take my Hitaru and use her against me." Sesse snarled._**

_"They do think, that is a problem. They do not think ahead to all possiblities." Sesshomaru said._

**_"Not that they didn't, they can't. They are incapable of such a feat as high level maneuvering." Sesse said._**

_"Hmn." he said._

**_"When shall we tell Hitaru?" Sesse asked._**

Sesshomaru turned his vision to his right and looked below to Hitarus' balcony. They saw her come out and heard her growl and snarl. It seemed that she was either angry still from what he told her when they first discovered the news or she had some sort of inkling as to what was happening.

**_"Never mind, she may already know." Sesse said and smirked._**

_"She may. We will have to tread carefully when we ask her." he said._

**_"Of course, I can do this, no problem." Sesse said._**

_"I know. You will do it tonight, talk with Nero." he said._

**_"It will be done." Sesse said._**

_"Yes it will." he said smirking._

If Jaken had been in the room he would have fell over and began pleading for his life at the smirk on his face. The look in his eyes was of deadly intent and his aura radiated death. The smirk completed the visage and truly gave over to his name, Killing Perfection.

**_"I have a question." Sesse said._**

_"That is?" he asked._

**_"What are we to do about our half breed brother?" Sesse asked._**

_"Him. Hmm, he really needs to keep his mouth closed about certain things." he said._

The day before the unwanted visitors arrived, Jaken had fulfilled his duty of finding whom was responsible for Hitarus' discovery. It turned out to be Inuyashas' doing, it was unitentional though.

**(FLASHBACK)**

_"My Lord, my Lord!" Jaken squawked as he ran to Sesshomarus' study._

**_"What is it now?" Sesse asked, annoyed._**

_"My Lord!" Jaken said as he entered the study._

_"Jaken." he said, becoming impatient._

_The little imp trembled slightly at the impatient tone his Lord was using but quickly overcame his discomfort to deliver his news._

_"I have news of Lady Hitaru's discovery." he said quickly._

_"Well?" he asked._

_"It seems they other Lords have learned of her whereabouts through your disgraceful half-breed brother. His travels for the Shikon-no-tama have led him to their territories. The subjects heard about her when he brought his friends to one of the villages to recieve treatment for the wounds she had inflicted upon them." he explained._

_"You have done well, Jaken. See to Rin." he said._

_"Yes, my Lord." Jaken said with a bow and left the study._

**(FLASHBACK OVER)**

**_"Damn half-breed!" Sesse growled._**

_"Yes, damn him. It could not be helped though, he is ignorant and would never realize the worth of Hitaru." Sesshomaru said._

**_"Hmph. You are right. We will need to watch our guests closely and keep Hitaru close." Sesse said._**

_"Yes we will." he said._

They continued to watch the arrivals and Hitaru from the study window. It was going to be a few days of tension and it started then with him going to greet the arrivals. First he needed to convince Hitaru to join him and pray that she and he, himself will keep their tempers in check.

* * *

**Authors Note: Another chapter. It is longer than the last. Hope you will enjoy and please review. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10 Games

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. Neither do I own Hitaru, she belongs to Satsukerin.**

* * *

**Last Time: They continued to watch the arrivals and Hitaru from the study window. It was going to be a few days of tension and it started then with him going to greet the arrivals. First he needed to convince Hitaru to join him and pray that she and he, himself will keep their tempers in check.**

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed a big sigh of relief. It had been four days since his unwanted guests had arrived. His sigh of relief was because he had made it through another day with the annoying pests and that Hitaru and Nero had been on their best behavior.

Her behavior puzzled him though. She was attracted to him, he knew she was; with her eyes practically yelling it at him, her flirty words when no-one was around, and then there was the nightly dreams from his beast. Yes, those really helped him become more confused by her behavior when she would flirt with that damnable Kitsune Lord!

He was confused by her and her actions. But some part of him was seeing the big picture and knew that she was up to something and that part was refusing to share with the rest what it suspected. He really hated it when it did that. But what could he do? Nothing. Nothing but watch Hitaru and wait for his beast to say something.

**(Hitaru/Nero)**

**_"Ugh, he is such a player." Nero growled at Hitaru._**

_"I know." she said._

**_"He makes me sick!" Nero gagged._**

_"I know." Hitaru said impassively._

She had just returned to her chambers after a long day of interacting with Hiroki. Damn! She had to do it all again in the morning. She couldn't stand the demon; he was such a player. But she had to admit he wasn't shy about letting his intentions known. He sure knew how to make a girl blush but she knew it was lust speaking and the majority was just empty words.

He really did digust her. Not just him, all of the Demon Lords but Sesshomaru. They would speak of honor and truth and whatnot, it was a disgrace. She had to bite her tongue several times. She wanted to scream that they didn't know what honor and truth was. That they wouldn't know what it was even if it came up and bit them on the ass.

In her opinion only Sesshomaru seemed to have any honor. He had more honor in his little finger than they had in the whole bodies, combined. They wanted him gone because he was the most powerful and was so much younger than they were. To her he was more honorable because he was so much more powerful but he weilded it in a manner to keep peace than start war.

**(AN: If you watch and read carefully the Inuyasha series it is true. Sesshomaru didn't go around killing willy nilly, he removed those who caused trouble and tried to start war. Like Naraku, The Four War Gods, The Band of Seven, etc. Just to name a few.)**

To her the other lords were power hungry and cruel. Her father was powerful and seemed to be very cruel but he had a reason to everything he did, the same could be said of Sesshomaru. But these others, their only reasons were power and wealth. Nothing either of the important men in her life wanted more of. They both were the most powerful in their worlds, so they didn't need more.

**_"Hitaru?" Nero said._**

_"Hmmm?" Hitaru asked._

**_"How much longer are we going to have to put up with this charade?" she asked._**

_"Not much longer, just a couple of more days in the least." she answered._

**_"Oh, that is going to take forever." Nero complained._**

_"It sure is." she agreed._

**_"So what are we going to do in the meantime?" Nero asked._**

_"I want to play." Hitaru said with a grin._

**_"Oooh, with what?" Nero asked loving the devious look on her outerself._**

_"Nu-uh can't tell you." Hitaru said to her and left her room._

**(Sesshomaru)**

It was getting really late in the night and Sesshomaru was still in his study, going dilligently through the scrolls to help Hitaru get home. He didn't want to find the scroll or spell or whatever it was to help her leave but he would if only to help her escape the fate that had now befallen her.

**_"Sesshomaru?" Sesse asked in the recesses of his mind._**

_"What do you need?" he asked him._

**_"I want to know how much longer the fools shall be here." he said._**

Sesshomaru stopped looking through the scrolls and leaned back in his chair. He sighed and rubbed his temples before he answered.

_"Not much longer. A couple of days in the least." he informed his other half._

**_"Oh. Damn it." Sesse growled._**

_"I know. But being a Lord we must follow some of the protocals." he said._

**_"Keh, I don't agree." Sesse said to him._**

_"I don't like it either." he said and discarded another stack of scrolls._

Sesse sat down in a huff within his mind. It always amazed him how different he and his beast were. He never showed outward emotions but Sesse was very intune with letting the emotions show. He was one for protocal and only broke it when he saw fit but Sesse he didn't care one way or the other.

That was something he was doing at that moment, breaking protocal. He loved Hitaru enough to put everything up for grabs. But that didn't mean he wouldn't fight for what he had. He wanted Hitaru but he wouldn't get in the way of her mission and responsibilities. He was sure that Hitaru was the same way. Only he had a feeling that she would cause more chaos than he ever would but would still do what she thought was right.

_"Sesshomaru?"_

**(Normal POV)**

"Sesshomaru?" Hitaru said as she entered his study.

Sesshomaru looked up from the scrolls. He had not even heard her approach or come through the door. He nodded at her to let her know she had his attention.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" she asked.

"Yes I would." he said and stood to follow her.

**_"Way to go." Nero cheered inside her head._**

_"Shhh." Hitaru shushed her._

Nero stuck her tongue out at Hitaru and became silent. She wanted to know what Hitaru had planned for Sesshomaru, well the game that involved him. What was she up to?

She and Sesshomaru walked to the gardens but somewhere along the way Hitaru had grabbed his hand and he just held on. Neither noticed it had occurred until they let go.

"Come on." Hitaru said to him and led him to a bench in the middle of the vast garden.

"How was your day?" he asked sitting next to her.

He didn't really want to know what transpired between her and the fox. He was curious and all but what he asked was more to see if she would answer or not.

"Ugh, tiring. I wish they would leave." she said.

His ears perked at her answer and Sesse grinned.

"Why is that?" he asked really wanting to know the answer.

"I really don't like Hiroki. Seriously do they think I am stupid? I know what they are up to and I am not going to fall for it. I know what I want and I will not give it up because they want me to. They think Hiroki can seduce me and be his mate, HA, not going to happen. I will humor them though, let them believe I like him." she said.

Sesshomaru stayed silent. This was a new developement for him. She was playing with the other lords and from the looks of it she was going to win. He smirked as he thought of all the possibilities she could do to break it to them that she was not going to do as they said.

**_"Stop thinking of that." Sesse scolded._**

_"What?" he asked himself._

**_"The thing you should think about is what does she want." Sesse said._**

_"Hmn." he said._

"What are you thinking about?" Hitaru asked leaning close to him.

"What do you want Hitaru?" he asked.

Hitaru looked up at him. She read his face and saw that he was serious, he wanted to know what she really wanted. She sighed and smiled.

"I want many things. Like for instance I want to play a game." she said.

**_"That wasn't what I was hoping for." Sesse commented._**

_"You think." Sesshomaru said to him._

"What kind of game?" he asked her.

She leaned over to him and stopped mere centimeters from his face. A smile came onto her lips and she raised her hand touched the end of his nose.

"You're it." she said and disappeared.

She was gone and he was still sitting on the bench. She wanted to play a game the miko called, Tag. He himself had never played it but he had seen Rin play it with the mikos' kit, the miko, and the slayer when they had crossed paths.

He knew the concept of the game and he likened it to a courtship ritual for demons. For she was demon she must know what she was doing initiating it with him and the problems it could create if they were seen.

_**"She knows what she is doing." Sesse said reasoning her behavior.**_

He nodded to himself and waited. He waited to give her a head start and then he took off. He knew the gardens better than she and knew any and all round abouts. He cut her off and she skidded to a stop and whirled around out of his reach.

He huffed and lept after her. She was quick and light on her feet and used her instincts to evade him. He could tell then what she was doing, the initiation of the courting ritual. She wanted him as her mate and was letting him know without speaking it aloud, lest it be overheard. He wasn't concerned if anyone found out about them or not, she would be his by her doing or his own.

"Come on catch me." she called to him.

_**"She is challenging us." Sesse growled.**_

He whipped around a hedge and then a bush. She was darting around another hedge, getting closer to the center of the garden. He grinned and made a complete turnabout, straight to a secondary path in the garden that went straight to the center.

When she reached the center he was there and waiting. She rounded the edge to enter to center and was nabbed by Sesshomaru.

"I have you vixen." he purred.

She shivered. He had caught her. He had come willingly into her game, her plan was coming into fruition and she was going to be damned sure that it ended the way she had it planned out. No one was going to mess it up for her either.

"You're it." he said to her.

"No, you win." she said.

He nodded his head and smiled. She just told him that she was his by all rights and her own free will. He turned her to face him. She was glowing on the moonlight, giving her more of an ethereal glow, making her seem more angelic than demon.

She laid her head on his chest and sighed. It was the way it should be; face to face, heart to heart, body to body. It was her ideal man, she decided and to her the other lords would just have to get over it or face her in battle. She knew the consequences but she didn't care as long as she had him.

Sesshomaru placed a finger under her chin and tipped her face up to his. He claimed her lips as his and kissed her until she whimpered for air. She was slightly dazed from the kiss but still had her wits about her to not let it get too far. She stil had a couple of lords to toy with and piss off.

He kissed her again and ran his hands along her sides and stopped at her hips. She pulled away then and backed away. She shook her head at him.

"Not yet. I still have some toys to play with and they may need to be replaced when I am done with them." she said.

He nodded. He hadn't been told what she was up to but he knew it had something to do with the imbeciles that ruled over the North, South, and East. He was a little disappointed that it hadn't ended the way that he would have preferred it to have but he would let her have her fun.

"Thank you for taking a walk with me." she said and kissed him on the cheek.

He turned to her and caught her lips and kissed her thoroughly. When he pulled away she laughed lightly and patted his shoulder.

"That will have to wait until the game is done." she said.

"What game?" he asked.

"My game of, Who is more clueless?" she said heading back to the castle.

He nodded and watched her make her way back to the castle. She paused and told him good night before she continued on her way to her room. He watched her leave and then he sat down on a nearby bench to think about everything that had just occurred between him a Hitaru.

Above them watching from a window was a set of Jade Green eyes. Said eyes belonged to the one and only Lord Hiroki. He had seen the kisses shared between Hitaru and Sesshomaru as well as, he had seen the initiation of courtship that she had instigated. He glared at the silver/white haired male below on the gardens. Her falling for him was putting a major dent in his plans to overthrow the Inu.

He pryed himself away from the window and set about to bed. He was going to speak with the other lords about what he had just seen. There was no doubt in his mind that a battle was quickly cresting the horizon.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the lateness. I was so busy with end of the school year coming. And I had a personal decision to make. It was lifechanging.**


	11. Chapter 11 Calm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. Neither do I own Hitaru, she belongs to Satsukerin.**

* * *

**Last Time: He pryed himself away from the window and set about to bed. He was going to speak with the other lords about what he had just seen. There was no doubt in his mind that a battle was quickly cresting the horizon.**

* * *

The next morning when Hitaru awoke she knew something was out of whack. Something was going on that was going to be bad. She decided to leave her room before the maids came in to help her dress. She was going to be seeing Sesshomaru after she did some investigating. Something wasn't right.

She quickly slipped on a fighting Gi and boots and braided her hair. Slipping out of her room silently, hiding her aura and scent, she made her way down to the dining hall and slipped passed it quickly, the other Lords were in the hall. Hitaru made her way to the kitchens and grabbed a couple of tarts and set about with her investigation.

Carefully she made her way back to the dining hall. The Lords were there but Sesshomaru was not. He never did like being around a bunch of imbeciles. She didn't really want to hang around, she wanted to be with Sesshomaru, but she felt something off about their visitors and wanted to find out what was giving her that feeling. The air in the room seemed to be thick with tension, it was almost suffocating.

Inside the Lords were speaking but it was very low, she almost couldn't hear what was being spoke about. If not for Nero wanting to hear what was being said she wouldn't have heard a single word between them.

"So when will we intervene?" she heard the Northern Lord, Shiro, ask.

"Soon, very soon." Lord Hiroki answered.

**_"Intervene?" Nero asked her._**

_"What are they talking about?" Hitaru asked herself._

"You need to turn up the charm." the Eastern Lord, Kenta, said to Hiroki.

"I do indeed. I want her as mine." he said.

_"Me, they are talking about me." she said to Nero and shrugged._

What else was new? They wanted her power, they wanted her to mate Lord Hiroki to get her power to harm Sesshomaru. Nothing new there, just what did they mean about intervening? Did they know about the kiss in the garden the previous evening?

"What are we to do about the dog?" Hiroki asked.

"What about him? Get the girl under your spell and she will leave him. Don't worry about him, as long as neither knows what we are doing there will be nothing to worry about." Shiro said.

"Right, I need him kept busy while I woo our weapon." Hiroki said.

"I will keep him busy." Kenta said with a grin.

"How will you do that?" Hiroki asked.

"My sweet sister will be here in a few days. Karin and Sesshomaru have a past and she will jump at the opportunity for some revenge with the way their relationship had ended." he answered.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Hiroki said.

"Indeed." Kenta said.

"I will get Hitaru, Karin will come between the two, getting the dog in her clutches, and then the West will fall." Shiro smirked.

Hitaru decided then to make a break for it. Quietly she made her way away from the dining hall. Sesshomaru was her destination and he was in his study, still trying to find her a way home.

**_"I will show them Hell hath no fury, and it will not be a woman scorned that will do it. We are not toys!" Nero raged inside her mind._**

_"I believe that we may have to move up our plans." Hitaru remarked._

**_"I believe so. I also have another thought." Nero added._**

_"That is?" she asked._

**_"I want to play with Karin." Nero said, flexing her claws._**

_"Play or mess up?" Hitaru asked._

**_''A little of both. Should we tell Sesse of our plans for her?" she asked._**

_"No I don't believe so. First we need to find out what sort of past they had and then think about it." Hitaru said._

_**"Maybe." Nero said.**_

Neither were happy to learn that there had been another woman in Sesshomarus' life but they had expected such. He was after all very handsome and well male, she couldn't have expected him to have been celebate and she be his only one. But that wasn't what made her angry, it was the possibility of another woman trying to come between them. Another woman throwing herself at him, acting like a wanton bitch in heat; it made her blood boil and alerted Sesshomaru to her rage.

The moment she halted in front of his study door it flew open and standing there was Sesshomaru. He was waiting to hear all about whatever had happened to put her in the foul mood that she was in.

"Thank you." Hitaru said in a clipped tone and entered the study.

"Your welcome." he said and took his seat at his desk while she sat opposite of him.

"I suppose you know that I am not very happy?" she asked.

"Yes and I am very curious as to why." he answered her.

"Who is Karin?" she asked.

Sesshomaru sighed. He should have known that it would come to his past sooner or later and he had hoped that it would have been when they didn't have company.

"Karin is a woman from my past and the sister of Lord Kenta." he said.

"I know that." she said.

"You do? How?" he asked.

"I was eavesdropping on a very interesting conversation about you and me. They know about last night." she said.

"I see. Karin is a past mistake nothing more, nothing less. Her brother had tried to have her betrothed to me. A day wouldn't go by that she wasn't here. She is a nice girl but only when she is after something. I am not so much a fool to have not known what she was after. Power, she is as power hungry as her brother." he said.

"Is she pretty?" Hitaru asked.

Sesshomaru quirked a brow at her and a knowing smile came to his lips. She was jealous of a woman she had never met.

_**"She is so jealous." Sesse laughed.**_

"Karin is actually very beautiful." he said.

**_"Hmph!" Nero growled._**

_"Hmn." Hitaru growled._

"She is beautiful but not what I seek. She is all angled and too thin. Her hair is her best feature. So ebony that it is almost a dark violet. Her eyes are the color of pomegranites and her scent is sickenly sweet. I prefer a woman that is curvy and perfectly portioned. I like her to be a fiery red head with ears on the top her head. With a temper and power to match that fire red hair. I also have a fondess for tricky vixens with the scent of Anise following around behind her." he said.

_**"He better be talking about us." Nero grinned.**_

"Are you talking about me?" Hitaru asked with a coy smile on her face.

"Well I may be. I do know many vixens." he said teasing her.

"You do, do you?" she asked annoyed.

"Yes I do but none have met my specifications but one." he said.

"Who may that be?" she asked.

Sesshomaru moved around his desk and to her chair and pulled into his arms. He smiled down at her and pressed himself against her and leaned down and kissed her long on the lips. When he pulled away she smiled.

"Is that me you're talking about?" she asked.

"Who else would I be speaking about?" he asked her.

"Well the many other vixens that you seem to know." she teased back.

"Then tell me who is in my arms this moment, you or another woman?" he asked.

"Me and it better always be me." she said giving him kiss.

"Now will you tell me what all these displays of jealousy were about?" he asked when they pulled apart.

"It was about the eavesdropping I had done." she answered.

"What was it that you had heard?" he asked.

She sighed and took a seat. She motioned for him to take a seat and when he was seated she began. She started with how she had an off feeling when she had woke and how she had stood outside of the dining hall doors and had listened to the conversation between the major Lords.

Sesshomaru listened intently to what she had to say and to say the least he was seeing red. Literally he was seeing red. Under his own roof they were conspiring to bring the uppity power bitch into his home to flaunt herself in his face as well as Hitarus'. He had known that they were plotting to overthrow him and try to turn Hitaru against him but trying to bring in Karin was just going a little too far.

Even as a pup he hated people trying to intervene with his life and now there were those that were not only trying to eliminate him but were trying to mess with his love life. Trying to take his Lady from him, strut a wanton woman around in his face, take his rightful position, and then icing on the cake the cake, they were doing under his own roof. Did they think him a fool? Stupid enough to believe he wouldn't find out what was going on in his home? That he wouldn't find out? He felt rather insulted at their assumptions. Did they really believe him to be such a fool?

**_"They are fools! Bringing that strumpet here to sway us again is a foolhearty venture." Sesse growled._**

_"Indeed it is, she may meet her end of she goes along with it." Sesshomaru said._

Hitaru saw that he was conversing with Sesse and was very unhappy with what he had just heard. His red eyes were a bit unsettling, her fathers turned the same way when he was angry but with her father it led to doing something destructive. She needed to keep Sesshomaru from doing something before it should be done.

_"Nero, pay Sesse a visit now. Calm him down while I calm down the outside." she said._

**_"Yes ma'm." Nero saluted and disappeared._**

**(With Sesse and Nero)**

Nero entered Sesses' domain in Sesshomaru's psyche and found it to be very dark and misty. She surmissed that it must have been because he was angry, very angry, and in the mood to destroy and protect. She heard a deep growling sound and felt the ground rumble beneath her feet.

"Sesse." she called.

Her answer was a growly bark and she followed it. She walked until she saw a set of big red eyes with jade pupils when the eyes looked down in her direction they glowed brightly. Then the figure barked. The figure moved and the eyes came closer to the ground. She found him and in his mind he was his giant figure.

"There you are." she said and scratched his ear.

He growled and whined at her. She nodded and all, she knew what was wrong and he didn't have to tell her. She scratched behind his ear again and then stopped and moved away.

"Would you like to change into something a little more my size at the moment?" she asked.

He barked at her and reverted back into his smaller form. Now back into his humanoid form within his psyche Sesse wasted no time in pulling her into his arms and claiming possession of her mouth. She laughed at his eagerness but returned the kiss with just as much enthusiasm.

"Calm now?" she asked as he pulled away.

"It would seem I am calmer." he said to her.

"Hmm, that is good. We don't need you getting loose and destroying something thats time hasn't come." she said.

"Grinding them into dust is going to happen sooner or later, so you may just want to let me." he said.

"The time will come, but not right now." she said, running her fingers through his hair.

He nodded and continued to let the feel of her fingers on his scalp distract him. She was keeping him calm to avoid a massacre that was not yet time to have. The bastards were given more time to think he was an idiot and that she was a clueless female. They were going to play along with obliviousness and then trap them and kill them.

"What have we here?" Nero asked becoming distracted by her outer self.

**(With Sesshomaru and Hitaru)**

Nero had disappeared from her mind and she proceeded to the task at hand. Calming her angry Inu-male. How to calm him down?

"Sesshomaru, talk to me." she said with a pout.

He was thinking of the many ways to slaughter the idiots in his home. He heard her pout about talking to her and had seen the pout on her face but he needed to think and it was hard to think with her near him.

When he didn't respond to her, Hitaru knew she needed to yank him from his pensieve state. Moving around his desk to stand behind him, Hitaru placed her hands on his shoulders and began to massage the tenseness in his muscles away. He unconciously laid his head back against her chest and she continued her task and she moved her hands to the top of his shoulders. Then smoothed them over his chest. That got his attention as well as Nero's.

_**"What have we here?" Nero asked but Hitaru ignored her.**_

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Distracting you from dangerous thinking." she answered.

She then did something that she wouldn't have done on her own. She licked the tip of his ear and he turned his head to her, lust was apparent in his gaze, she leaned forward and let him capture her lips in a kiss. The lick was the way for her to get courage up to do what she was going to do. While he kissed her, she trailed her hands down his abdomen and continued to his lap. She grazed her hands over him but it was enough to get him thinking of something else other than killing.

"Thinking is dangerous, but what you are doing darling is even more so." he said, his eyes glowing red for a moment.

"I see, we have to wait though." she said, while her own snapped orange.

"I know. There are circumstances that stand in the way." he said.

"Yes. I believe I will leave you to your research." she said and moved away.

Before she got to the door Sesshomaru spun her around to give her one last kiss. In that moment they both almost reconsidered waiting until after the enemy struck. When they pulled apart Hitaru wheeled out of the room before the thoughts of reconsidering were complete. The enemy didn't need anymore leverage against them.

He watched her speed down the hallway then disappear around a corner. He sighed and went back to his research to get her home. Sesshomaru wondered how he was ever going to let her go now. would he be able to let her go?

* * *

**AN: Another chapter complete. Listen, I have just moved, and am looking for a job, so I will be updating sporadically. Sorry it can't be helped.**


	12. Chapter 12 Karin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. Neither do I own Hitaru, she belongs to Satsukerin.**

* * *

**Last Time: He watched her speed down the hallway then disappear around a corner. He sighed and went back to his research to get her home. Sesshomaru wondered how he was ever going to let her go now. Would he be able to let her go?**

* * *

**(Karins' Arrival - Sesshomaru)**

Sesshomaru glared down from the window of his study. That woman of his past was coming into his home and by the way she walked, she was ready and raring to start some havoc. Before the woman reached his door she looked up right at him and blew him a kiss and then sauntered in his home. He snarled as she entered. It was going to take everything he had not to kill the bitch.

_**"Can I kill her please?" Sesse pled.**_

**"No, we cannot." he answered.**

_**"Fine." Sesse pouted.**_

**"What is she planning?" Sesshomaru asked.**

He had looked over at Hitaru, who was on the front lawn watching the nuisance come into his home. She had snarled at Karin and then an evil smile had come on to her beautiful face.

_**"She is probably planning to kill the terrible woman." Sesse said and Sessomaru didn't argue.**_

Sesshomaru sighed. This was going to be a problem. They both wanted the woman gone and she was going to a huge thorn in their sides. Sesshomaru was going to be hard pressed not to kill her the moment she came up to him. But Sesse, he was going to have to be put on a short, short leash. How they were going to keep Hitaru from killing her, they didn't know. If he interfered it could destroy what they had built with her or she could blow him up to get to Karin. This was going to be a trying and tiring time for his and Hitarus' relationship.

**(Karins' Arrival - Hitaru)**

Hitaru and Nero were watching the arrival of her new found nemesis. The woman was just as Sesshomaru had said. Her best feature was her hair, it was very beautiful. He was right about everything he had told her. All truth. She was very angular and she smelled very sickenly sweet and her eyes were the dark red of pomegranites. They didn't look good on her.

_**"She is just as Sesshomaru described. You can even feel the power hungriness radiating off of her." Nero said to her.**_

**"She is exactly as he described." Hitaru said.**

They watched as she made her way in and saw her stop and look straight up at Sesshomaru, who was standing at a window staring down at them. They saw her blow him a kiss and then go on in. Both of them snarled at her and they had seen Sesshomaru snarl as well. That made them smirk with glee, he was very angry about her being here and was showing it.

_**"May I kill her Hitaru?" Nero asked.**_

**"No you can't." Hitaru said.**

_**"Meanie." Nero said to her.**_

**"I am not! I said you can't kill her... but I didn't say that you couldn't hand her her ass on a silver platter and maim her." Hitaru said with an evil grin coming on to her face.**

Quite satisfied with the evilness developing in her brain about Karin, Hitaru quickly made her way inside to clean up. She was going to let Karin know who her brother had gotten her involved with. It was going to be fun.

**(Karin's Arrival - Overall)**

"Karin, dear sister, I didn't expect you to arrive until later this evening." Lord Kenta said, holding Karins' hands.

"I know but there has been rumors of demon bandits on the roads and I decided to arrive with daylight." she said.

Kenta looped arms with her and led her farther into the Shiro, followed by her driver with her bags. A servant approached them awaiting orders and Lord Kenta gave her some.

"It is good to be back here. Where is Lord Sesshomaru? Isn't he going to greet me or has he lost all of his manners roaming the wilderness?" Karin asked.

"Lady Karin, I see you have arrived early." Sesshomaru said coming to a stop at the stairs.

"Yes, rumors of demon bandits. I didn't want to be caught and lose everything." she said.

"I see. I am pleased to see that you made it here in one peice." he said coldly.

Karin smiled and made her way to him and she extended her hand for him to kiss. He did grudingly. Then quickly jumped away from her. He could smell Hitaru descending the stairs. Seconds passed and she was before them and was shining with her beauty. She had dressed up for Karins' arrival. A sure mark that she was showing Karin that she was dealing with someone more beautiful then herself.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we have another guest?" Hitaru asked, acting oblivious as to why Karin was there.

"Yes we do." he answered her.

"I see." she said back to him.

"Lady Hitaru this is Lord Kentas' sister, Lady Karin." he said to her.

"Welcome Lady Karin, I hope you enjoy your stay." Hitaru said to her.

"I believe I will." Karin said with a bit of bite in her voice.

"I should hope so." Hitaru said and began to leave the room for the study then she stopped and added, "Lady Karin, envy is not good for the psyche and it will give you wrinkles."

Sesshomaru had to stifle a laugh and succeeded in keeping his face straight. Karin was now glaring daggers at Hitarus' retreating form.

"Does she always speak this way to your guests?" Karin asked.

"Only to the ones that are unwelcome and annoying." Sesshomaru answered and walked off.

He continued even when he heard the hissing and snarls of female outrage. He smiled as it continued into the whinings of a spoiled brat. Karin was acting as if she had never been insulted before. He knew from personal experience that she had. The only difference was this time it wasn't him that was insulting her.

Hitaru was insulting her and the Lords were oblivious as to why. They certainly had no idea what they were dealing with and what they were going to set loose on Karin. Oh well, that was their own problem and not his as far as Karin was concerned. All he would do would be to sit back and watch the fireworks and intervene when and only if it was absolutely necessary.

* * *

**AN: Rather short but necessary. Sorry. I had this chapter done for awhile but I have been busy working on some requested fics that I forgot to upload it. Sorry, again.**


	13. Chapter 13 Let The

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. Neither do I own Hitaru, she belongs to Satsukerin.**

* * *

**Last Time: Hitaru was insulting her and the Lords were oblivious as to why. They certainly had no idea what they were dealing with and what they were going to set loose on Karin. Oh well, that was their own problem and not his as far as Karin was concerned. All he would do would be to sit back and watch the fireworks and intervene when and only if it was absolutely necessary.**

* * *

**(STUDY - Sesshomaru and Hitaru)**

Hitaru had already taken a seat in his study when he arrived. He could tell that she was not in the best of moods and it was showing now. She really didn't like Karin. Scratch that. She didn't know, didn't want to know her, and she down right hated her!

"Hitaru." he said to catch her attention.

"She is a despicable woman." Hitaru said.

"She thinks the same about you." he commented.

"Of course she does. She knows there is not a chance in hell for her to compete with me over you." she answered off-handedly.

"There is a competition?" he asked.

"There is now with her here." she said.

"No, that's not fair." he said.

"How is it unfair?" she asked, narrowing her eyes to slits.

"You are more beautiful than she, you smell more delicious, and you are more powerful. No competition whatsoever." he replied, oblivious to the danger he would have walked into.

Hitaru rolled her eyes and then smiled. He was really a charmer once you got past all of the outer ice and found the inner fluffy. He was of course right about all of those things but he was wrong about when it came to the competition.

"You are wrong there, fluffy. Women like Karin, will do anything to get what they want. She wants you and she will do whatever it takes to achieve her goals." Hitaru explained.

Sesshomaru grimaced at the fluffy part and then nodded. She was right. His mother had always told him to beware of women like Karin; he obviously hadn't listened. He was younger at that time and like most teenagers he thought he knew everything and then he learned that Karin was a nasty peice of work. So he agreed with Hitaru that Karin would do absolutely anything to break them apart.

"What do you propose?" he asked the vixen.

"I don't propose anything. Nero has a few suggestions. Many of which conclude with Karin being strung up and tortured." she said.

"That doesn't sound so bad." he mused thoughtfully.

"That sounds terrible. There is to be peace between the lands so she cannot be harmed physically. The other suggestion was to scar her mental stability." she said.

"I like that idea as well." he commented.

_**"I like the other idea." Sesse murmured to him.**_

Sesshomaru sighed and caught Hitarus' attention. She gave that all knowing look. She smiled and shook her head, she knew why he had sighed.

"Sesse messing with your head?" she asked.

"Yes, he is entertaining the first of Neros' thoughts." he said.

"As much as I agree with them, it just can't be done. I for one would love to have her drawn and quartered but it isn't to be done." she said.

_**"Spoilsport." Nero sulked.**_

"I am not a spoilsport." Hitaru said aloud.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Sometimes it was downright disconcerting having another voice in your head; an annoying, opinionated, hot headed, too observant, voice.

"So when shall I begin?" Hitaru asked with a mischevious grin.

"When ever you feel like it." he replied.

"Wonderful." she said and took off.

"Let the games begin." Sesshomaru said to her retreating form.

Nero purred within her mind and images of all what the inner demon wanted to do to her competition was running through her minds' eye. Hitaru rolled her eyes at her demon but still smirked at some of them. She wanted that woman gone and she wanted her gone now! It would be a cold day in hell before she let that... that... that peice of trash get Sesshomaru from her. Oooh, the things she could do to that uppity bitch with just a tenth of her power and all the things she wanted to do to the other Lords, made her shiver in excitement. Her inner self wanted to come out to play and she just may let her out.

Sesse was growling happily within Sesshomarus' mind as they watched the expressions flow over their vixens' features. They should have been concerned when they felt her youkai raise, they were not, but everyone else was. They could feel the other occupants youkai raise in concern and fright. If only they understood what was becoming unleashed. He did and he couldn't wait to see the vixen in her full glory. It was going to be the most beautiful bloodbath he would ever see.

* * *

**AN: Attention everyone! I will give apologies for lateness. I have school to attend now, it would have been out sooner but I am an AUNT! I have been busy with the newest member of my family! Also so I will have to put this one as it too, I will update when I can. So it may be slow going.**


	14. Chapter 14 Games Begin and End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. Neither do I own Hitaru, she belongs to Satsukerin.**

* * *

**Last Time: Sesse was growling happily within Sesshomarus' mind as they watched the expressions flow over their vixens' features. They should have been concerned when they felt her youkai raise, they were not, but everyone else was. They could feel the other occupants youkai raise in concern and fright. If only they understood what was becoming unleashed. He did and he couldn't wait to see the vixen in her full glory. It was going to be the most beautiful bloodbath he would ever see.**

* * *

Hitaru grinned happily as the blade hit it's mark and the blood slowly slipped down the ivory skin. The sight of the blood and knowing who it belonged to sent Nero straight into a frenzy. She was urging her to let the tip fall a little farther down and possibly inbetween some ribs on the left side.

She had rolled her eyes mentally and straightened her posture and sheathed her sword as Lord Kenta came to his sisters aide. Karin was pouting about getting the small abrasion and glaring daggers at her when her brother was not looking at her. Hitaru smiled, cheekily, at her and tossed her braid. Karin then knocked her brothers' hands away.

"Sister..." he began.

"I am fine. I wish to continue to spar with Lady Hitaru. I have obviously become lax in my routine and left myself open to get this slash on my face. A lesson that she has shown me and will be remedied." she said pointedly.

"As you wish." he said and backed away.

"Again!" Karin commanded.

Hitaru and Karin advanced on one another. Swords clanging and sparking, bodies twisting away from razor sharp blades, tempers flaring, and powers rising. Feminine snarls and laughter filled the air along with the heady scent of blood.

_**"She's making me anxious for more battle." Nero said.**_

**"I know. My blood lust is singing." Hitaru responded.**

_**"May I play with her?" Nero asked, pouting.**_

**"Maybe." she said and her eyes shifted to orange and then back.**

"Karin that's enough!" Lord Kenta shouted, having noticed the change in Hitaru.

Karin hissed at her brother and made a gesture for him to be silent. She was obviously letting her jealousy get the better of her.

**"Karin! That. Is. Enough."** he said sternly, enunciating each word to prove his point.

Hitaru glared at him. He was trying to save his sister but at the same time take away her prey and at the moment play toy. She wanted to continue with Karin but it looked as if "brother dearest" was beginning to get through to her.

"Are we done for today, Lady Karin? If so please tell me and then you can go and try to make yourself look decent." she said in a fake sweet voice.

A low hiss left Karin's lips and a growl escaped Lord Kenta's. Nero was grinning like a mad person in her head and on the inside she was dancing around at the small victory.

"Lady Hitaru... I wish to decline and return to my quarters." Karin forced out between gritted teeth.

Hitaru put on a pouting face and then turned and walked to towards the door.

"That's too bad. I was hoping to spend some more time with you. Oh well, I guess I shall find Sesshomaru to... entertain me." she said with a little laugh at the end.

"Bitch!" Karin snarled.

**_"Bitch, no. Vixen, yes." Nero growled._**

"Pity that I have to seek him out for some fun. I had really thought you were going to be more of a challenge and yet I have not even broken a sweat and you look like a Prince's Pauper." Hitaru taunted.

**(AN: Prince's Pauper... That goes with the original story The Prince and the Pauper. In the story the Pauper gets beat on for whatever the Prince gets in trouble for and has ripped and torn clothes.)**

Hitaru had expected yelling but she had not expected to hear the whistle of a blade come through the air or the splintering sound of metal embedded into wood. The growling and scuffling sounds behind her she had expected but not that.

She didn't even turn her head to look, only through the corner of her eye to did she examine the sword in the wood. It was right at the level of her heart and she was sure that if Lord Kenta hadn't been there, Karin may have hit her mark. That was the first time she had been under attack and hadn't realized it until it was happening. She was not happy about it either.

"Do you want to play with me _Karin_?" she said and purred her name.

Her voice was barely audiblely different and Lord Kenta was just barely lucky enough to catch on to the difference. He was forcibly dragging Karin to another exit and she was fighting him the whole way, hindering her own rescue.

"I will not go! She has insulted me for the last time!" Karin was shrieking.

_"Do you want to play with me Karin?"_ she asked again, her voice a couple of octaves higher.

"No!" Lord Kenta shouted.

"No, Hitaru I don't want to play with you. I want to..." Karin was screeching and was cut off by Kenta covering her mouth.

_**"Hitaru isn't in right now."** _she said and turned around.

Lord Kenta and Karin saw her eyes to be orange and the slightest outline of something over her form. Hitaru or whoever she was, was changing before them. They didn't know what to make of it. It was different than every other demon they had seen. Was it just a rise in power or something worse?

_**"But I will gladly take a message."** _she snarled.

**(Sesshomaru and the other Lords)**

He wasn't sure how much longer he was going to have to hear the two Lords drone on and on about things that were none of his concern or problems. He wanted to rip them apart but alas he had to behave. Something then sent Sesse raging around in his head. Youkai was rising to dangerous levels in his castle. He began to search out the cause.

"Do you feel that?" Lord Hiroki asked.

Sesshomaru knew who was sending out that power and he was probably going to have a mess to clean up. He took off to the dojos with Hiroki and Shiro behind him.

When the three arrived they were amazed. Kenta was being held up on another wall by only the youkai that had enshrouded Hitaru. She had her arm outstretched towards him in the same gesture as the youkai but all the while she was advancing on Karin, who was doing everything she could to stay out of arms length.

Lord Kenta had seen them and was telling them to calm Hitaru down and save Karin. Sesshomaru had shrugged and leaned against the wall to watch it all play out. He was not getting in the way and ruining his relationship with Hitaru or getting killed. Shiro and Hiroki saw what he was doing and tried to scold him but he shook his head and told them that if they interfered they would get killed. They called him coward. Thus immediately grabbing all of the attention on them.

**(Normal)**

She had heard Sesshomaru and the two that called themselves Lords come in to the dojo. She heard Hiroki telling them to calm her down and save Karin. Save her from what? She wasn't going to kill her. Just give her a few scars. Nothing to major. Then she heard what Sesshomaru had told Hiroki and Shiro and then she heard them call him coward.

_**"Coward? Who do they think they are calling Sesshomaru a coward?" Hitaru spat.**_

**"Do they want to see a coward? I will show them a real coward." Nero hissed.**

Nero grabbed Karin by her hair and held tightly to it as she turned on the Lords. Karin screamed and scratched at her hands, pulling, trying to get free.

_**"This is a coward!" **_she shouted and shook Karin a little.

_**"This poor excuse for royalty is a coward. A coward stabs someone in the back or tries to. A coward is you three Lords trying to take over the Western Lands by using me so you won't get your hands dirty! You want to see real cowards then take this peice of trash with you as you go in search of mirrors."**_ she yelled and threw Karin to Kenta's feet and released him.

That moment Nero gave control over to Hitaru before she let her temper get away with her and destoyed something. Hitaru come out and went to Sesshomaru. The other Lords helped Kenta and Karin to their feet and stood before the couple.

"I want you out of my palace and out of my lands." Sesshomaru snarled.

"My Lord Sessh..." Lord Hiroki began.

"Did you think I didn't know what was going on in my own home? I knew what you were doing before you even arrived and then you bring that tramp into my home to cause an uproar. Do you think now to tell me lies and stay? Get out!" Sesshomaru ordered, his youkai coming to the surface.

The four left the room quickly and left the palace just as fast. Sesshomaru watched them leave from his study with Hitaru and just as they were getting out of sight he asked her something.

"What happened to playing with her?" he asked.

"I was playing with her until she decided to throw a sword at my turned back to go through my heart. Then the gloves were coming off and she was asking for it." she defended herself.

"I see. This won't be over you know." he stated.

"I know. They can't accept defeat gracefully and with dignity. They will come back to destroy us." she said.

"They will and I hope you will return after I give you this." he said.

"Give me what?" she asked.

* * *

**AN: HAHAHAHA. An evil cliffie! Well it had to stop somewhere. What do you think has happened?**


	15. Chapter 15 Decisions Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. Neither do I own Hitaru, she belongs to Satsukerin.**

* * *

**Last Time: "They will and I hope you will return after I give you this." he said.**

**"Give me what?" she asked.**

* * *

He pulled from his desk drawer a scroll. She knew then what it was. Her way back to her timeline. Back to her father, but away from him.

"My way back." she said.

"Yes, I found it this morning before the meeting with Hiroki and Shiro." he said.

"I see. I can return to save my father." she said sadly yet gratefully.

"You can but it can also bring you back." he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes. I studied it and according to it, it is a two way spell. If you want to ever come back you can but there is a catch. The spell can only be used once by the same person. You can only go and return once." he said.

"Only once?" she asked and he nodded.

She sat down on a chair in silence. She needed to think about it all. Could she leave her father after she saved him? Could she leave him behind for Sesshomaru? Her only family and best friend? She stood then and bowed her head.

"Excuse me. I need some time to think about this." she said and left the room.

Sesshomaru watched her go. She needed time to think and so did he. He also had some decisions to make but he needed her to make her own. If she couldn't return from her time he would follow, leaving the lands in his mothers' and Inuyashas' capable hands. He was not going to lose her. Either way she decided he was going to be there with her every step of the way. And he was in accordance with Sesse.

**(HITARU/NERO)**

Hitaru escaped to the solitude of the private gardens. No-one was allowed to be around there but she and Sesshomaru. It was to be a quiet place to be penseive. She needed to think and make decisions that would change her life as well as her fathers' and Sesshomarus' and possibly one or the others world.

_**"What are we going to do?" Nero asked somberly.**_

**"I don't know! I don't know!" Hitaru said loudly.**

_**"Will we leave him and save father? Only to leave father and return, leaving behind our world? Or do we leave Sesshomaru and return to our world, save father, stay, and die of a broken heart?" Nero asked.**_

**"Ugh! I just want to scream! Why did this happen? There has to be a way for us all to be happy." Hitaru said.**

_**"Compromise." Nero said.**_

**"What?" Hitaru asked.**

_**"Compromise. Would we give up everything to be with him?" Nero asked.**_

Hitaru listened to what she was saying. Would she give up everything to be with him? She would. Now the question is would he give up everything to be with her? His lands and title to his brother and mother?

_**"We would give it all up. You have a valid point that we need to ask. Would he?" Nero zeroed in on her thoughts.**_

**"I know. We would and it will hurt me to ask him that. But what about father?" she asked.**

_**"That will be his decision. Will he stay there or will he come here if we decide to stay with Sesshomaru?" Nero voiced.**_

**"So what is our decision?" Hitaru asked.**

_**"You already know." Nero said half-heartedly.**_

**"Alright. Let's go talk to Sesshomaru." she said and began to make her way back to him.**

**(SESSHOMARU)**

_**"She's returning." Sesse said.**_

**"I know. She has made her decision." Sesshomaru said.**

_**"Yes, she has." Sesse said in return.**_

The doors came open and Hitaru came into the room. A look of sadness swam through her eyes and he knew what her decision was to be. But he had to ask to be sure.

"Your decision?" he asked.

"I have come to my decision. But first will you answer me a question?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered quietly.

"Would you give up everything and everyone of your world for me? Give up yours lands and your titles to follow me to a world where people attack you to gain your power, to seal you away into humans. Where humans have power that can rival most demons? Would you give all that you have to Inuyasha?" she asked.

He didn't hesitate a second before he answered, "Yes."

He saw her eyes become huge and very sad. That confused him. Why would she be sad with his answer? Did he say something that upset her?

"I'm sorry. I have come to my final decision. I have decided..."

* * *

**AN: MUWAHAHAHAHA! Another cliffie! :) I know a little suspense.**


	16. Chapter 16 The Decisions We Make

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. Neither do I own Hitaru, she belongs to Satsukerin.**

* * *

**Last Time: "I'm sorry. I have come to my final decision. I have decided..."**

* * *

"...kin, rin." Hitaru said, finishing the hand signs and words to activate the portal.

The portal opened. A black and gray swirling mass appeared in the gardens of the Western lands. Hitaru stared at it and then looked back at Sesshomaru. He was standing there looking so passive and Rin was at his knee crying her eyes out. She had to say good-bye to Rin more than anyone besides Sesshomaru.

"Why are you leaving?" Rin cried and hugged her.

"To save my father. I love you Rin. I'm going to miss you." she said.

"Please don't go." Rin said.

"I must. If I don't I will hate myself for atleast not trying." Hitaru explained.

Rin nodded and ran inside. She couldn't watch her leave.

"She will be fine." Sesshomaru said suddenly.

"I hope so. I will miss her." Hitaru said sadly.

"As she will you." he said.

Hitaru sniffed and wiped her eyes of the threat of tears and turned back to the portal. She looked at it and then back at Sesshomaru. She leapt on him and was kissing him senseless. Pouring everything she had into it, saying everything she wanted to say. Then they broke apart. It was short but had said everything she wanted to say.

"I guess this is good-bye." Sesshomaru said.

"It is. I.. I love you so much." she said.

"I know. I love you too." he said.

Hitaru wrung her hands but then just as she was about to change her mind completely, she ran and threw herself into the portal and was gone.

**(SESSHOMARU)**

He watched as she ran into the portal and it closed behind her. He had seen the split second of her will wavering. She had almost changed her mind about leaving to go to her father. But she reigned it in and threw herself head first into the next world.

He stood watching the spot she had disappeared into for several long minutes before he returned to his palace to plot against the upcoming war upon his lands. Also to let himself mourn without prying eyes.

**(HITARU)**

She fell through the portal and straight into the heart of her world. She knew exactly where she had appeared at. Right in the middle of Fire Country and she knew how close she was to her father. She ran, using her speed at the fullest she ran to her destination, Konoha. The Greatest of the Hidden Villages, The Hidden Leaf. She had a bone to pick with their Hokage.

Minutes later she was at the gates of the village. Walking right in and was, as expected, was stopped by the gate guards. She demanded an audience with the Hokage. The people of the village and the guards had seen the ears upon her head and knew what she was. The people began to panic and the guards called for back up.

She stood calmly and waited. The Jonin and some Chunin showed as well as the legend herself, Lady Tsunade. She told them all to let her through and they all did, saying yes, Lady Hokage.

"Lady Tsunade." Hitaru greeted.

"Lady demon. Why, may I ask, are you here?" Tsunade asked.

"Are you the Hokage?" she asked.

"I am the Fifth Hokage." Tsunade said.

"Ok, may we take this to private quarters. I mean no harm to this village or you. If you do not feel comfortable with me by all means bring along a few of your Jonin." Hitaru said to her.

"Lady Hokage." several Jonin said.

"Come, we will return to my office. Shizune, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Gai, please come with us." she instructed.

"Yes, Lady Hokage." they sounded.

When they reached her office in the Hokage Tower, a silence jutsu was placed on the room. No-one could hear in even from the windows.

"Now what is it you require?" Tsunade asked, getting to the point.

"First my lady, what has happened to the Sandaime and the Yondaime?" she asked.

"They are dead." Tsunade answered.

That was a damper on her plans. The fourth was dead and the only one besides him that knew the sealing jutsu was the third and he too was deceased.

"How? If you don't mind me asking." she said.

"The Sandaime died in battle with Orochimaru. The Yondaime died 15 years ago." Shizune answered her.

_**"15 years! How did 15 years pass? We have just been gone a few months! What are we going to do?" Nero shouted in her head.**_

**"I don't know. It must have something to do with being in different worlds. The time must pass faster here." Hitaru said to her.**

_**"Ok, but now what?" Nero yelled again.**_

She winced and Tsunade stiffened and she could feel the Jonin shift into more defensive positions.

"I will get right to the point now. Where is my father?" she asked.

"Your father?" Shizune asked.

"He is sealed away inside of a boy." Tsunade answered her.

"Lady Tsunade, who is she talking about?" Gai asked.

"No, my Lady please. He will die." Kakashi pleaded.

"Which boy?" Hitaru asked, voice rising to an almost dangerous air.

"Kakashi, bring him. This is something he will have to decide on." Tsunade instructed.

Hitaru brushed imaginary dirt from her kimono as she crossed her knees to wait for the arrival of the container that held her father.

**(KAKASHI)**

He had to hurry and find him or who knows what would happen. Another nine-tails and a female this time and not just any. The daughter to the Kyuubi and she wanted him back! If just being the Kyuubi's daughter was anything to go on, their village could possibly be in for a rude awakening.

"Where is he?" he asked himself as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop.

He checked at Ichiraku Ramen first and he wasn't there. Strange though. If he wasn't at his most favorite place in the whole world he had to be... **A)** _Following Sakura around._ _**OR**_ **B)** _Training with Yamato and Sai._ But he was sure that it was possibly the training; Sakura would pound him into dust if she caught him following her around. With his decision made he went straight for the training fields.

He passed them each quickly and when he came to field number 6, there they were. Yamato was observing as the two teens fought, both trying out new techniques and Naruto, the Kyuubi container, holding back to keep from harming his friend.

"Naruto!" he called out.

All motion ceased that instant. Yamato was over to him in a blink, senses had already picked up on the troubling news he was bringing.

"Kakashi-sensei! What's up?" Naruto asked, landing before him with Sai.

"Naruto, Lady Tsunade has summoned you. There is a visitor for you at Hokage Tower. We have to go quickly." Kakashi said.

"Right." Naruto said and took off.

The three followed right behind him.

**(HITARU)**

The wait was driving her crazy. How long did it really take to find a child? Really? She could have found him faster than the ninja assigned to find him could.

"I'm sure they will be along soon." Shizune voice, nervously.

"I'm sure they will." Hitaru said in a clipped tone.

"My Lady D..." Tsunade started.

"Hitaru. I'm not a Lady... yet." she said.

"Hitaru, please tell us what you plan to do when they return. Naruto is a good person, he didn't even know he had Kyuubi inside of him until a few years ago. No-one ever told him, could you not kill him?" Tsunade asked.

"I have no plans of killing the boy. I just want my father. I will let him decide what is best. But I will not leave this village with him under seal! The longer he is under seal the shorter the containers life will be." she said.

Several gasps filled the room and a new one came, one that had not been in the room seconds before. She turned slowly to the door to see the ninja called Kakashi had returned. With him another jonin with brown hair, a very pale teen boy with black hair and black eyes, and then lastly a teen boy that looked very much like the Yondaime and he had the youkai of her father emanating from him.

She looked at him in horror. She knew this boy was the Yondaimes' son and that he had been an infant when the attack had occurred. Oh, Kami. What had they done? To an infant, that was despicable! Because he had been an infant when this had happened there was no way to seperate them without killing the boy. By now, she was sure, her fathers youkai had melded with the boys' chakra paths and points. By now they were almost one. By now her father would be fated to die when his container died and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"You fools! You have doomed them both." she yelled, tears springing to her now orange eyes.

"What? Hey, what's going on?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Oh, daddy. I'm so sorry." she said and all but collapsed to the floor.

"Whoa. Someone help her. What's wrong with her?" Naruto said, coming to help steady her.

"Naruto, this is Hitaru. The Nine-Tails's daughter." Tsunade explained.

"Whaaa... Ok. Why is she here?" he asked.

"She wants her father back." Shizune said.

"But it seems this is something for you and Kyuubi to decide." Kurenai said.

"She wants to let Kyuubi out?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I wanted my father. I wanted to take him away. To give you a normal life and have the only family I had back with me. I can't do that now. Any chance of it occurring is about gone." Hitaru cried.

Naruto was saddened and curious. There was a chance that the Kyuubi could have come out? What is she talking about?

"But, hey, slow down. Can't we just take him out? Isn't there a way he can come out without killing me?" Naruto asked, concerned for her.

"There was! But you and he have melded together. His youkai, orange chakra, is infused with your chakra paths and points. To remove him now would kill you. To leave him, you'll both die." she said.

"How will we both die? Won't he just leave me when I die?" he said.

"No, because they sealed him within you, as an infant, you and he are one and the same. But he is the more powerful. You will not live the same life length of an average human because of his power; it will be systems overload, total shutdown of all systems, followed by complete nerve structure totally fried. You will die young and painfully. His chakra will eventually eat you from the inside out, killing you both in the process." she explained.

"I'm going to die." Naruto stated.

"Naruto we don't know that for sure." Kakashi said to comfort the boy.

"I do know. This was a forced union. But there may be a way to save them both." she said.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"I can try to extract my father. If I leave just the right amount of his chakra behind in Naruto, they can both live their lives as seperate entities. Naruto will still be able to pull on the chakra and even turn into a Nine-Tails. That will never leave him." Hitaru said.

"Like Sora." Naruto said.

"Just like Sora." Tsunade said to him.

"Who is Sora?" she asked.

"Another boy who has some of your fathers' chakra infused within him. He can do what you said Naruto will be able to do when you extract him." Kurenai explained to her.

"Ok. Thank you for explaining. Now when can we begin?" she asked.

"Now." Naruto said.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter done. So what do you think and what do you think is going to happen. It's not over yet.**


	17. Chapter 17 Unsealed and Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. Neither do I own Hitaru, she belongs to Satsukerin.**

* * *

**Last Time: "Ok. Thank you for explaining. Now when can we begin?" she asked.**

**"Now." Naruto said.**

* * *

They were all gathered just outside of the hospital as a precaution for Naruto. Hitaru had insisted on it. Tsunade had insisted on more people being present to help incase her father became unruly. She knew he wouldn't though with her in such close proximity. Even inside of Naruto she knew that he could feel her and was just brimming with excitement at the prospect of finally being released.

Naruto was nervous as hell though. She didn't blame him though, anyone would be if they were in his shoes. She watched the boy as the other people arrived. Many of them were Naruto's friends. But the one that stood out the most was a girl with dark purple hair and very light lilac eyes. She was in love with Naruto and he was so oblivious to it! Poor girl and with what she was going to do was going to set the girl into confusion.

"It is time." Shizune announced.

Everyone stood at attention and away from Naruto and Hitaru, but were still in a defensive position should things turn ugly.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked her.

"Not yet. I suggest you all hold on to something, this is going to rock the place." Hitaru warned.

No sooner had they braced themselves did Hitaru let her power go and the pulse from it set them flying several feet away. Then standing before them in her full regalia was Hitaru/Nero. Eyes blazing orange, hair floating behind her, and nine tails spread out from her. She wasn't in her full fox form but was somewhere in between.

_**"Tell me Naruto, have you ever had a kiss?"** _Hitaru/Nero asked.

"Only a kiss on the forehead from Granny Tsunade. Why?" he said.

_**"Please forgive me Sesshomaru. I'll be your first, Naruto."** _she said.

"What?" everyone asked.

_**"Power calls to power."**_ she said and kissed Naruto.

Using her own chakra to thread into his body, she pulled her father from him and left the vital points that would kill Naruto if she took them. When she pulled away the orange chakra of her father followed, leaking from his mouth and began to take form into a man. Soon a complete person was there and Naruto was on his knees, fighting unconciousness.

_"Wow!"_ he whispered as Tsunade and the purple haired girl helped him stand.

"Like that?" Hitaru/Nero asked.

"Hinata why are you blushing?" Naruto asked the purple haired girl.

_**"She's in love with you Naruto."** _Nero blurted out for all to hear.

Hinata blushed profusely as Naruto stuttered about her loving him. Tsunade rolled her eyes as they took him into the hospital to rest and recuperate. The other ninjas stood away from the father and daughter but watched them like hawks.

"Father!" Hitaru cried, with Nero now under wraps.

"My girl." he said and embraced her.

"Oh Father, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been away for so long. It wasn't long for me, just mere weeks, but you it has been years." she cried, apologizing.

"Shh, shh, shh. You came back for me. That is what is important." he comforted her.

"Daddy, I would have came back sooner but I ended up in another dimension. I met someone and he helped me get back." she explained sadly.

"Who is this he?" he asked.

"A Demon Lord and... I love him." she said.

She saw her fathers' eyes change to complete happiness at her news and yet there was still some sadness rimming them.

"Does he love you?" he asked.

"He does and wants to be my mate. I want to be his." she said.

"Then what are you still doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to come or stay." she said, sheepishly.

"There is nothing here for me now. I have no place in this world, all the demons are gone or sealed." he said.

"Will you come with me?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered.

"Great! You'll like Sesshomaru, daddy." she said.

"I'm sure I will but how are we going to get there? I'm not sure how I sent you the first time." he asked.

"I have a way back. It can be used once and only once by me. Once coming and once going, that's all." she explained.

"Gentlemen and Ladies." he called out to the Leaf Ninja and when he got their attention he continued.

"I bid you all farewell. My daughter and I are leaving. Tell your Lady Hokage thanks." he announced.

With that the two nine-tails disappeared. Hitaru led the way to the very spot she had appeared in. She had memorized the spell and the handsigns to get back to Sesshomaru's time line and was starting them. Each line and sign brought her closer to acheiving her goal, getting back to his arms.

"..., rin, shoni, tine,..." she said and the portal reopened.

The black swirling mass, pulled and drew at everything around them, trying to draw them in. Hitaru didn't hesitate a second before she jumped in, followed by her father. They were thrown and whipped around in the vortex of time, crashing into each other ever now and then. Then as suddenly as it had all happened, they were thrown uncermoniously out of the portal and onto the garden ground of the Western palace.

Hitaru groaned gingerly as she sat up and shook her head. Coming back was more hazardous to ones' health than leaving was. She stood and looked around to see if her father had made it and she found him getting out of the Koi pond. She laughed at the sight of her father. The great and powerful, Kyuubi, dripping wet and looking like a drowned rat.

He heared her laugh and was scowling at her but ended up joining her. He looked down in the water and saw what he looked like. He did indeed look ridiculous. He squeezed the water from his long red hair tried to wring it from his clothes the best he could with them on.

"May we go find Sesshomaru, father?" she asked.

"Yes." was all he said and she grabbed his hand to lead the way.

"I'm pretty sure that he will be in his study." she began to explain.

They rounded a corner to go up a flight of stairs and there he was, waiting on her.

"Or not." she said and smiled.

Sesshomaru inclined his head at the two. Showing respect for her father. Hitaru and her father did the same. Then she threw herself at him.

"I missed you." she said.

"You were only gone a couple of hours." he said.

"Even a couple can feel like an eternity." she retorted.

Kyuubi chose that moment to clear his throat. He had to or other wise things may have gotten a little heated in his presence, they had obviously forgotten that he was still there in the same vacinity.

"Are you going to introduce me or did I not raise you correctly?" he asked her.

She blushed but launched into introductions.

"Father, this is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." she said with enthusiasm.

Her father grinned and nodded, "I believe you have chosen well." he said to her.

"Sesshomaru, this is my father, Lord Kyuubi, one of the last Nine-Tailed foxes." she said.

"It is a good thing that you are here. Hitaru had another suitor and it seems that he is quite put off by she choosing me over him. He wants war." Sesshomaru explained.

"When shall he arrive?" Kyuubi asked.

"I recieved a scroll just before you arrived that he is returning to my palace today, instead of returning to his own lands. He should be here before nightfall. He wants to try to reason with her." Sesshomaru said.

"Hmph! I want nothing to do with him." Hitaru said with a sniff.

"He will not be reasoning with my daughter. I am here now and it will be up to me but I have already accepted her decision and your suit." Kyuubi said.

Sesshomaru nodded and Hitaru beamed at her father. She loved having him as her father. She couldn't wait to see the reaction flittering across Hirokis' face when he met her father. It was going to be comical for her and Nero. She was hoping that even Sesshomaru might crack a smile at his shock.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter. I am on a roll with this fic. But alas it is coming to a close. I believe it will have atleast one... maybe two more chapters.**


	18. Chapter 18 Busy, Busy, Busy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. Neither do I own Hitaru, she belongs to Satsukerin.**

* * *

**Last Time: Sesshomaru nodded and Hitaru beamed at her father. She loved having him as her father. She couldn't wait to see the reaction flittering across Hirokis' face when he met her father. It was going to be comical for her and Nero. She was hoping that even Sesshomaru might crack a smile at his shock.**

* * *

Just as the scroll had said, Lord Hiroki would return that very day. Hitaru had seen him arrive from her window and she grimaced as he looked right up at her and waved. She huffed and stormed away from the window to find her father. She didn't have to look very hard or long. He was in the very first place she though to look... in the study with Sesshomaru.

When she entered she had the feeling that they had been speaking about her and had stopped when she was in hear shot of their conversation. She narrowed her eyes at them before she spoke.

"Lord Hiroki has arrived." she said and softened her graze.

"I see. Let's go down." Sesshomaru said and offered her his arm.

She accepted and they left. Kyuubi waited a few moments after they had departed to follow them. He and Sesshomaru had been discussing what if it all should come down to war. What should be done with Hitaru? He had told Sesshomaru that she would want to fight and that when he had been fighting to Hokage, he had to force her from his side with a relocation jutsu and that it had gone awry.

Sesshomaru told him that he knew she would do that. He was prepared for it as well. He explained that the demons here were weaker than the humans from his world and tried to have these wars to posture. He also told him that with Hitaru he would not send her from him, if she wanted to fight he would let her. She would resent him otherwise. He would not interfere as she would be able to destroy them all with a single blow if she was just angry enough.

Kyuubi couldn't help but agree with his logic but because he was her father, it didn't make his worry over her safety wane even a bit. But he had to tamp down that worry to focus on the task ahead. Lord Hiroki and the possibilty of war over his daughter. His work as a father was never done.

When he arrived in the entrance hall, Sesshomaru and Hitaru were already gathered with the new arrival, Lord Hiroki and his small entourage. Hiroki was speaking to Hitaru, trying to persuade her to accept his suit, trying to use his Kitsune charm on her. It was a worthless try too. As her father he had tried to use the charm on her on a couple of occassions just to get her to clean her room. It didn't work. So with utmost confidence he knew that the Kitsune Lord was trying for naught.

He decided to stand in the back and just listen as things folded out before him. He wanted to study this possible oppenent. His observation didn't last long when things began to turn a little ugly between him and his daughter, he had to step in. He had found all that he needed to know about the Kitsune Lord.

"Hitaru!" he said with authority, he knew just how to act.

"Yes, sir." she said and bowed her head, sneaking a look at Hiroki.

Lord Hiroki was glaring at her father and then it changed so quickly to suspicion and then to recognition. It wasn't as comical as she was hoping it was going to be. That was a downside and with the sly look in his eye, it left her down right disconcerted.

"You and Lord Sesshomaru may leave. I will take care of this." he instructed.

"Of course, Come Sesshomaru." she said and led the way out of the room.

After they had departed he waited several minutes before he turned his attention onto Lord Hiroki. He found the man to be assessing him, attempting to figure in his relationship into the whole uproar. There was a spark of recognition in his eyes, announcing loud and clear he knew whom he was.

"My Lord, Father of Lady Hitaru, I am here asking for her hand." he said with a bow of his head.

"That is irrelevant. I already know why you are here. My daughter has chosen who she wants and I for one find her decision not to be lacking." Kyuubi said.

"My Lord wouldn't you want her with someone of her own kind?" he asked.

"A Kitsune? Ha! Kitsune you may be but the same as she and I, no. We are the Nine-Tails, a breed that is the same and yet different than every other Kitsune breed. No, the dog is best for her and she wants him. My daughter doesn't make her decisions lightly, never has." he said.

"But my Lord..." Hiroki began.

"No! That is it. My decision is final. As her father the final decision is mine and I agree with her. You and the other Lords may not agree with my decision but what father doesn't want the best for their child? Sesshomaru is the best for her." he snapped, patience beginning to wear thin.

"Yes, my Lord." Hiroki said and turned to leave.

"A word of advice." Kyuubi said and Hiroki stopped in his tracks, "A confrontation is not wise. You may fear Sesshomaru but the one to fear is me. Be sure to give the others my message. If they wish they can come meet with me, I will be here." Kyuubi said; voice a deathly calm causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand up.

Lord Hiroki made a last quick bow and made a hasty retreat out of the Western Lands. The Nine-Tailed Kitsune put the meaning of fear in him, making him wonder. Should he be more afraid of him or Sesshomaru? Both so powerful and yet lightyears away from each other in power. Both surpassing the other Lords combined with the reserviored power of their mates. The combination of a child from Hitaru and Sesshomaru made him shudder.

**(Hitaru, Sesshomaru, and Kyuubi)**

Kyuubi watched the coward leave and shrugged when he disappeared. Atleast he had gotten his message through to him. Now to find his daughter and future son-in-law. They were quickly found in the library, gazing out the window watching Hiroki flee.

He could see reflecting from the glass, Hitarus' triumphant smirk, setting a grin of his own to his face. She was happy so he was. Couldn't be helped, her smiles were contagious, even Sesshomaru was cracking a small smirk at the fleeing demon.

"In a celebratory mood?" he asked them.

"Not just yet. Father I want you to meet my step-daughter." Hitaru said.

"Step-daughter? I thought..." he said, confused.

"Sesshomaru found her, well she found him, and has pretty much adopted her as his own." Hitaru explained.

"Oh, sure I'd like to meet her." he said.

Hitaru left the men to their own devices as she tracked down Rin. The poor little girl was probably still very distraught of her leaving and didn't know of her return. The least she could do was find her herself and make her feel better.

Sesshomaru and Kyuubi watched her go and sat to discuss whether or not there may be reprecussions of the meeting between Kyuubi and Lord Hiroki. The only reprecussion Kyuubi saw in sight was the other Lords may be returning to spoil the peace just to try to convince him of Sesshomarus' unworthiness of his daughter.

When Hitaru returned with a very cute, bright eyed, smiling, human child; Kyuubi and Sesshomaru were just winding down their conversation. Hitaru introduced them to each other and Rin quickly had the demon wrapped around her little finger. Her smiles were just as contagious as Hitarus and had the elder demon telling her stories and getting promises of flower crowns and long braids.

The child's chatter was non-stop and he enjoyed it. It was like having Hitaru as a little girl again. Especially being swindled into flower crowns and braids. Hitaru had done that many a time as a child. The hours passed and Rin was quite content to stay with Kyuubi and talk his ear off and he was more than happy to listen. But the time came when Rin was mumbling as sleep creeped up on her.

Sesshomaru watched the child try to stave off sleep in order to continue to tell Kyuubi about the adventures she had had with him. She had just gotten to the part about Horai Island when she began to mumble. Hitaru chuckled lightly when a huge yawn escaped Rin and rubbed her eyes vigorously to keep it all at bay. She was fighting a losing battle and Kyuubi told her so.

Rin pouted a little nad told him that she wanted to stay up and be with him; she liked him and didn't want him to be gone when she woke up. He told her he wouldn't be and he would tell her another story if she went to bed. RIn happily accepted and pulled the demon with her, saying that he needed to look under the bed for monsters. His laughter rang down the hallway and then died as they continued on.

Hitaru and Sesshomaru were left in the library alone. Both tired from the days exertion and ready for bed themselves. Hitaru yawned and stretched, relaxing further into a small couch she had commandeered when she had brought Rin in. She was comfortable and didn't want to move and she shut her eyes but opened them quickly as a swift air passed over her. Her eyes opened to bright gold ones. She had to lean back a bit to look at Sesshomaru.

"He is very silent. Unusually silent." he said to her.

Instantly she knew what he was talking about. Strange. Nero was also very unusually silent. Either they were being ignored or the two were up to something, conspiring against them. Wouldn't be ther first time and was sure not to be the last.

_**"Nero, where are you?"** _Hitaru asked and took a look around Nero's place in her mind.

It was different than it usually was. Usually it was a misty field; not unlike early morning, dew covered, training fields she had seen when she would sneak into Hidden Villages. It was basically the same only it had a wall at the edge of it and a bright red door which was locked. She pressed her ear to it and she could hear nothing but when she knocked on it, Nero yelled out to her to go away, she was busy.

_**"Open this door right now!"** _she yelled back.

A click sounded but Nero stuck her head out instead of coming out. She had a very annoyed look on her face but managed to keep put on a syrupy smile.

**"What do you want? I'm busy."** she said again.

_**"I was looking for you. You are never this quiet. What are you doing that has you so preoccupied that you have decided to ignore me?"** _Hitaru asked.

**"Do you really wanna know?"** Nero asked, smiling hugely.

_**"Yes."** _she said firmly.

**"Are you 100% sure that you want to know that badly?"** she asked again.

_"She is sure!"_ came another voice and the door swung open.

There stood both Nero and Sesse, stark naked. Immediately Hitaru looked right down Sesse and blushed so brightly as she took it all in.

**"Now if you don't mind I am very busy and would appreciate it if you would leave and become busy the way I am. Do I need to give you a little push?"** Nero threatened.

_**"No! I'm going!"** _Hitaru yelled and hightailed it out of there.

She jumped up from the couch, narrowly missing hitting heads with Sesshomaru. Nero had given her a little push whether she liked it or not. Now she getting a pink tinged stare from Sesshomaru and she was ready to jumped into a freezing lake.

"Don't even..." she began.

"What did you find?" he asked, his voice husky and it rubbed her nerves just right.

"I found them, behind locked doors." she said and backed away from him, being a little cautious.

He moved closer to her and kept moving every time she moved away just until she backed herself up against the library window. Instinct was telling her to run for it, make him work for it. While the most wanton side of her told her to jump on him. She was an animal and was able to keep focused on instinct and throw wantoness back into a cage and throw away the key.

"Why were they behind locked doors?" he asked, lowering his head to her neck.

"Th.. they were.. um.. busy." she stuttered and shook her head to clear it.

"What were they busy doing?" he asked and grazed his fangs down her neck.

Instinct jumped up and down, waving a red flag and blowing a whistle to run. She shoved him back and tumbled out the window, landing neatly on her feet. She chanced a look up to see Sesshomaru looking down at her with hazy red eyes. A growl escaped him. She gave him a smirk and waved up at him and took off like hell was on her heels. Because at that moment hell wasn't but destruction was and was gaining fast. The chase was going to turn merry before she had expected it would.

* * *

**AN: AHHH! It is finished! A teaser of a lemon. Not even lemonade. Sorry but that is how it goes.**


End file.
